DETRÁS DEL DISFRAZ
by Lorena Miller
Summary: AU/HUMANOS. Ooc. "Sera fácil. Es simplemente actuación". Jacob y Jessica fingirán ser pareja para ganar más fama en sus carreras, pero ¿Qué ocurrirá con Bella y Edward, sus respectivas parejas? Edward le ayudara a Bella a recuperar su confianza, y ella le ayudara a cumplir sus sueños, ¿Y quien sabe? Tal vez en el proceso se quiten el disfraz de sus vidas...
1. Prologo

**~DETRÁS DEL DISFRAZ ~**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller _solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile_**NO**_al plagio.

**Resumen**: AU/HUMANOS. Ooc. "Sera fácil. Es simplemente actuación". Jacob y Jessica fingirán ser pareja para ganar más fama en sus carreras, pero ¿Qué ocurrirá con Bella y Edward, sus respectivas parejas?... ¿Qué se esconde detrás del disfraz? ¿Qué resultara de esa relación?

* * *

**Prologo**

La relación de Jacob y Bella está basada en el cariño y la costumbre. Cuando Bella llego a Nueva York solo lo tuvo a él como apoyo y pensaba que sin él no sería nada, su autoestima por los suelos tenía una historia. Fuera de su casa, él era el novio de Jessica Stanley, una actriz glamurosa y acostumbrada a la atención. Bella odiaba tener que compartir a su novio pero odiaba más la soledad. Jacob amaba su carrera y no pararía hasta ser conocido mundialmente.

En el otro lado de la historia, la relación de Edward actor principiante y Jessica Stanley está basada en la amistad desde niños y la atracción física. Para Jessica su carrera era importante, y si para eso habría que sacrificar su vida personal lo haría con gusto. Edward la apoyaría en la privacidad porque erróneamente la quería tanto que no se fijaba que la dulce y tierna Jessica no era más que despiadada y ambiciosa.

Ya que Jessica y Jacob fingirán ser pareja, Bella y Edward tendrán que pasar tiempo juntos, Edward le enseñara a recobrar su autoestima, y ella por su parte lo ayudara a hacer realidad sus sueños, pero ¿Dónde termina la amistad para dar paso al amor? ¿Qué resultara detrás del disfraz? Mejor aún, ¿Quién se lo quitara primero?

...No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay...

* * *

_Hola :) Oh. Estoy nerviosa por saber que piensan, juro que estoy muy nerviosa._

_1-¿Le ven futuro a la historia?_

_2-¿Alguna idea?_

**_Espero que me dejen muchos RR para hacerme feliz, los esperare con ansias. Si llegaste hasta aquí gracias por tomarte tu tiempo por leerme, ahora tomate tu tiempo para comentar algo lindo, ¿Vale?_**

**_Los quiero, saludos...Nos leemos :)_**

_LM_


	2. Contrato

**~DETRÁS DEL DISFRAZ ~**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller_ solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile_**NO**_al plagio.

* * *

**Capítulo I−**Contrato 

Con mis manos tantee a mi alrededor buscando a la persona que quería, pero en su lugar sentí el vacío. No estaba. A duras penas levante mi cuerpo hasta sentarme, me dolía el cuerpo, como si hubiera sido atropellada. Y si, Jacob no estaba a mi lado. En su lugar había una nota. Bueno al menos se tomo el tiempo para dejarme un detalle. Pero no era un detalle.

"_Bella, Sam me llamo. Iré a firmar un contrato. Regresare tarde. PD: Anoche estuviste increíble"_

Sentí mis mejillas arder de vergüenza al recordar nuestra noche de pasión, y ahí la respuesta del porque mi dolor, Jacob no era precisamente..._tierno_ a la hora del sexo. Y creo que tampoco en otra situación, él no era un hombre cursi, pero me quería, lo sentía. Jacob Black era mi novio. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que nuestra relación sería tan seria como para vivir juntos, aunque era entendible, él era atento y guapo. Un poco egoísta pero nadie es perfecto. Yo definitivamente no lo era y aun así se intereso en mí.

Lo quería y él me quería.

El analgésico calmo mi dolor y me pude dar un baño.

La casa era un caos. Mi novio tenia tirada su ropa por todos los lugares posibles, sabía que era su departamento pero aun así... ¿No podía ser un poco más ordenado? Si bueno, pregunta estúpida, ni siquiera mi padre era tan ordenado.

El teléfono sonó, y como si lo hubiera deseado: era mi padre.

Charlie vivía con su Sue su esposa en un pueblito que probablemente nadie conocía, donde la mayoría del día y noche llovía: Forks. Aquel lugar que abandone para superarme. Papá solo llamaba cuando era realmente necesario, o para intentar convencerme de que lo fuera a visitar. Aun así, la última llamada fue para comentarme que mi madre Renne tenía un nuevo novio, Phil, obviamente recordarme que la tendría que visitar.

−Hola papá−Salude al descolgar, me tire en el sofá.

Escuchaba como Sue y Charlie peleaban para tomar el control del teléfono. Al final creo que gano mi padre y puso el altavoz. Su voz se escuchaba un poco nerviosa.

_"Hola cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien?"_

Fruncí el seño pero respondí rápidamente.

−Claro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? –se escuchaban tan extraños, raros− ¿Ustedes se encuentran bien? –

De nuevo una pequeña batalla, sonreí era una escena divertida, lo mejor es que parecían estar "susurrando" pero podía escuchar lo que discutían, hablaban sobre ser delicados, sobre mi y sobre mi ¿Ex-novio? Ahí me perdí.

"_Cariño, prende la televisión en el canal de espectáculos"_

Francamente no sabía a qué se refería Sue pero igual la obedecí, odiaba ese canal de espectáculos la entrevistadora era un poco dramática. Lo primero que note en pantalla fue una imagen de Jacob y una chica clara de cabello castaño _agarrados_ de la mano, solté el teléfono y casi me lanzo en la televisión para escuchar mejor. En la descripción de la imagen rezaba:

**"¿Sera que el amor anda sobre Nueva York? ¿Esta vez Cupido ha flechado al guapísimo actor Jacob Black y la famosísima actriz Jessica Stanley?" **

Las imágenes cambiaban cada segundo, y cada vez había un nudo más y más grande en mi garganta, me alejé del aparato y escuché atentamente lo que se decía, todo podría ser un chisme, al final de cuentas para eso trabajaban, ¿No? Yo entendía de eso. La entrevistadora rubia decía que se les había visto platicando alegremente en un restaurante, eso era mentira el me dijo que estaría firmando un contrato muy importante, su compañero decía que se veían muy felices juntos, y que _él_ le sonreía _especialmente_, ¿Especialmente, que sabían ellos?

¡No, no, no! Me negué a seguir viendo esa basura, apague la televisión y me deje caer de nuevo sobre el sofá, quería llorar, me sentía muy...tonta, me dolió ver esas imágenes en la pantalla, pero no podía creer eso. Antes tenía que pedirle explicaciones a Jacob, sobre todas las explicaciones el de Jacob tendría que ser real.

"_¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí?"_

Busque el teléfono y lo recogí del suelo para contestarle a mi padre, respire profundamente antes de responder.

−Papá no debes crees todo lo que ves y escuchas−cerré los ojos fuertemente para retener mis tontas lagrimas. −Estoy bien. No saques conclusiones rápidamente, ¿Bien? –tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sonar relajada.

"_¿Eso quiere decir que no tengo que mandar a toda mi tropa?" _

Papá: Charlie Swan, era un militar retirado, actualmente era policía en Forks (el jefe, mejor dicho) y aun contaba con sus antiguos amigos de la tropa donde trabajó por lo tanto si quisiera matar a Jacob por serme infiel lo haría sin problemas.

−Exacto. Mira esa chica... –que no tenía idea de quién era−...tiene una explicación, todo. Debo irme, te llamare pronto. Adiós papá, adiós Sue−

_"Adiós"_ se despidió con inseguridad, y colgó.

Relájate Bella, relájate...

Jacob y yo nos conocimos tres años atrás, en una cafetería, lo recuerdo era un lunes muy temprano no había pájaros cantando ni un sol brillando, en Nueva York era invierno. Me acaba de mudar por trabajo buscando un mejor puesto, al conocernos yo me dirigía a mi primer día de trabajo en una agencia de publicidad, estaba a punto de cumplir 24 años. El fue muy divertido cuando me invito un café, así lo conocí un poco más. Él había estudiado actuación, y en ese momento se dirigía a un casting para una película de acción por lo que no platicamos mucho pero intercambiamos teléfonos y me prometió llamar. Sinceramente creí que no lo haría...

Pero lo hizo, las citas fueron continuas, al final Jacob obtuvo un papel secundario pero poco lo fueron conociendo más y más hasta que empezó a tener papeles más serios, nunca quiso que lo ayudara (Mi área de trabajo era de control de medios, por lo que podría asesorarlo), lo que más me gustaba era que nunca me dejaba de lado por su carrera, conocí a su padre, Jacob al mío y así un día me pidió que fuera su novia y por supuesto acepte.

Unos meses después me pidió que nos mudáramos juntos, al principio estaba un poco recelosa al respecto pero sería un tonta si no aceptará hombres como él no se enamoran de chicas simples como yo. Amaba mi departamento pero el gano y me mude al suyo. El departamento se encontraba en East Village y me encantaba, aunque la decoración seguía siendo muy masculina, ya que él se negaba a que la cambiara. A veces parecía que se le olvidaba que era de ambos no solo de él.

El era famoso. La razón por la que los periodistas no me hostigaban era porque nadie sabía de nuestra relación. ¿Imposible? No tanto. Usualmente cuando salía del departamento lo hacía por la parte de atrás y si algún periodista lo notaba pensaba que era una inquilina del mismo departamento, me gustaba mi vida personal y no quería cambiarla por la fama de tener una relación con un actor famoso. Jacob tampoco se quejaba sobre eso lo cual lo hacía más fácil. Sin embargo, ahí estábamos con un problema.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Las seis de la tarde, me senté en uno de los bancos de su cocina. Seis y quince la puerta se abrió mostrándome a un Jacob Black sonriendo brillantemente, cuando se topó con mi mirada dolida se puso serio. Obviamente intuyendo un problema, pero no tendría que serlo, solo hablaríamos como una pareja...

−Así que, ¿Jessica Stanley, eh? –cerro los ojos y negó seriamente.

−Todo tiene una explicación−Eso esperaba...

−Te escucho−murmure tajante.

−Nena, lo que sea que escuchaste es mentira, ¿Recuerdas el contrato del que te hable? –Se acerco a mí, y me aleje de él. Asentí. –Pues era ese−.

− ¿El contrato era salir con la hermosísima Jessica Stanley? –gruñí al recordar como la detallaban los medios.

−En parte−acepto divertido. –No estés celosa, ella solo es mi amiga y tendrás que confiar en mí porque a partir de ahora ella y yo pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos− finalizo con seriedad, lo mire sin comprender.

− ¿Por qué? ¿Es tu co-protagonista en una nueva película? Porque déjame decirte que es la única explicación para encontrarle sentido a _ese_ contrato.

Me hizo a un lado con cariño y saco una cerveza del refrigerador, ¿Enserio?¡Le daba sed en este momento!

−Puedes verlo de esa manera, si quieres−le resto importancia.

− ¡Jacob explícate!

−Ella y yo fingiremos ser novios por dos meses−soltó dejándome sorprendida y... completamente dolida.

Salí rápidamente de la cocina para correr a _nuestra_ habitación, saque una maleta del closet, comencé a meter mi ropa en ella hasta que las manos de Jacob me lo impidieron, me miraba herido, enojado y decepcionado.

− No puedes irte.

−Claro, ¿Por qué estaría con alguien que se muestra con una actriz y no con su verdadera novia?

−Si nadie sabe de nuestra relación es porque tú lo decidiste− estaba subiendo el tono de su voz, lo mire con lagrimas y seguí en mi labor.−Bella, amor tienes que comprender que hago esto por mi carrera, Sam cree que esto disparara mi carrera al estrellato, sabes lo importante que es mi carrera.

− ¿Más importante que yo?

−Creí que me entendías.

−Lo hago pero...ni siquiera te tomaste el tiempo para explicármelo simplemente lo hiciste... ¡Tuve que enterarme por los medios de comunicación!

−Tienes que confiar en mí−no dije nada, estaba muy concentrada intentando no romperme frente a él−Bella, ¿Dónde demonios iras? Te recuerdo que no tienes amigos, no familia, vendiste tu departamento...Solo me tienes a mí, de ahí estas sola−pare de meter ropa y lo mire, se acerco y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, para mirarme a los ojos. –Es un contrato, solo eso. Lo nuestro es real−.

Sola, sola…en mi mente solo se repetía esa maldita palabra, esa que no podía ser más real de lo que era.

No podía regresar en Forks y romper la costumbre de papa y Sue. Definitivamente no iría con mi madre y su nuevo novio o lo que fuera para revivir viejos fantasmas. Era cierto, estaba tan metida en mi relación y mi superación profesional que no tenía ni un solo amigo. Bueno Ángela era mi compañera...de trabajo, pero vivía con su novio y ni siquiera éramos cercanas. Jacob tenía razón, estaba sola.

Y siendo sincera tenía miedo, no quería perder a Jacob, tal vez no lo amaba pero odiaba estar sola, no confiaba en mí, lo necesitaba para que me recordara que tenía vida. No era nadie sin él. A su manera me hacía sentir amada, querida y bien sabia que nadie más se enamoraría de una tonta, torpe, ingenua como ella, eso sin mencionar que no tenía un cuerpo bonito, mi cabello no tenía ni brillo, y mi rostro era tan...normal.

− ¿Lo juras?, ¿Juras que no hay nada entre ustedes?

−Claro que si, te quiero, ¿Lo sabes, no? –se acerco para besarme y lo deje, pidió profundizar el beso y luego descendió por mi cuello. El quería arreglar el problema con sexo. Y deseaba hablar pero no quería volver a discutir y enojarlo.

Permitiría ese contrato y lo compartiría con Jessica Stanley, ¿Era una tonta para permitir esa estupidez? Tal vez...pero no me imaginaba sola, sin Jacob. Y aunque tuviera que ser su novia en la casa y compartir los derechos con Jessica afuera, no podría vivir sin él.

* * *

**Bueno aquí conocieron un poco mas de como funciona la relación entre Bella y Jacob, su mal concepto sobre si y que cree que "esta sola" No se dejen llevar por las apariencias que Bella tiene una gran secreto...**

¡Gracias por los comentarios chicas y los favoritos! Probablemente si los capítulos son cortos no tardare en subir, actualizare cada que los vaya terminando. Bueno ayúdenme a promocionar la historia :D na no se crean...

**Gracias: **karolay28, lis3011, powercat y los anónimos ;)

**Al primer comentario le dedico el capitulo y le regalo una serpiente :D Déjenme un comentario con un "Linda historia" o "Nos leemos" me conformo xD. Háganme feliz, y escribiré mas rápido. Saludos. Nos leemos.**

**LM**


	3. Locura

**~DETRÁS DEL DISFRAZ ~**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller_ solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile_**NO**_al plagio.

* * *

**Dedicado a **karolay28, **fue la mas rapida en dejarme un review ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo II−**Locura

**Edward**

Tomé valor y toque el timbre. Me encontraba fuera del departamento de mi hermano menor: Jasper, se suponía que debía de estar solo. El vivía con su novia Alice, no es que no me agradara pero necesitaba platicar con Jasper de algo importante, solo esperaba que se lo tomara enserio.

Un Jasper semidesnudo abrió la puerta, se veía irritado y cansado.

− ¿Mala noche? ¿Acaso no te funciono el 'aparatito'?

Usualmente era él quien se burlaba de mí, verlo en ese estado me ponía en ventaja. Nos peleábamos y decíamos cosas como cualquier hermano, pero también había apoyo mutuo. El me apoyo cuando dije que quería dedicarme a la actuación, y yo a él cuando les dijo a mis padres que quería un reptil de mascota (El cual nunca llego).

− ¡Cállate o te largas!

−Bien. ¿Qué te tiene de mal humor?

−Oh, nada solo que le pedí a Alice que se casara conmigo y ella no acepto, y no solo eso hoy que he despertado no estaba. Dejo una nota diciendo que se casaría conmigo cuando se lo pidiera creativamente, de lo contrario no regresaría−bufo irritado, me lanzo una cerveza y se hecho en el sofá.

−Comprendo−murmure sentándome a su lado. ¿Le propuso matrimonio y la enana no había aceptados? Eso era una locura, no que le hubiera propuso matrimonio todo el mundo que los conocía sabia que ese momento llegaría, la locura era que ella no hubiera aceptado. Ambos se amaban, más de lo que la gente comprende. Me removí incomodo−Jasper, ¿En qué momento se lo propusiste? −.

Me miro incomodo y sonrió como un estúpido.

−Tal vez…se lo pedí cuando estábamos…tu sabes−hizo una risita nerviosa.

− ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Precisamente por eso no acepto! – replique sorprendido y después comencé a reírme, me quito mi cerveza para bebérsela, de cualquier manera ni siquiera quería beber tan temprano.

−Eso no ayuda...estoy mmm...un poco triste, realmente quería que aceptara.

−Tranquilo hermano, te ayudare a ser 'creativo', incluso Emmett puede ayudar –le di unas palmaditas de apoyo en su espalda.

Emmett era nuestro primo, vivía en Nueva york pues su prometida era modelo de marcas que realmente te costaban un ojo de la cara, mi primo era chef de un famoso hotel, su carácter era infantil para su edad, sin embargo en cuestiones de 'madurez' podría comportarse a la altura, y era creativo, lo cual ayudaría.

−No quiero que otro se burle de mi idiotez, y apuesto a que a esta altura Rose me odia y no dejara que me ayude.

Normalmente Rosalie era un poco gruñona cuando algo o alguien no le agradaba. Ella y Alice se llevaban muy bien, ambas amaban las compras, criticar a las otras famosas o quienes les caían mal, planear como manipular a sus novios…lo normal. Alice era una diseñadora de moda, no reconocida mundialmente pero por ahí se dirigía.

−No, Rose no es tan mala, anda levántate que pareces un deprimido.

−Estoy deprimido. Vete−nunca lo había visto tan decaído, era extraño ¿Que se hacia en esos casos? ¿Vestirse de payaso? –Por cierto, ¿A que viniste? –.

−A platicarte algo pero...supongo que tendrá que esperar.

− ¿Es acerca de tu _dulce_ novia? –ignore su tono de desdén y asentí. Al principio había aceptado mi relación con Jessica pero ahora parecía detestarla− ¿Qué ocurrió? −automáticamente se levanto y dejo su estado extraño-a-mi-hermosa-Alice. Fue mi turno de tomar la lata de cerveza y ponerme serio.

−Bueno...

…

_− ¡¿Qué tu qué?! – grite cuando me conto lo que hizo._

_−Firme ese contrato−se quito sus accesorios y comenzó a desmaquillarse._

_−Pero Jessica, de verdad piensas actuar con Jacob de esa manera._

_− ¿Por qué no? –replico irritada._

_−No lo sé, tal vez porque: ¡Yo soy tu novio!_

_Ella esta de malhumor, podía verlo a través de sus ojos azules._

_−No se trata de ti Eddy−odiaba ese ridículo apodo−Jacob es famoso y me ayudara mucho en mi carrera, ¿Adivina cuantos subscritores en mi pagina obtuve hoy por el chismecito de la prensa? –ladee la cabeza cabreado− ¿Y a cuánto dinero es igual? –_

_−Pero Jessica..._

_−Pero nada. Es mi decisión y ya cerré el trato, si quieres continuar conmigo tendrás que aceptarlo._

_−Si querías un novio solo tenias que decírmelo, ¿Qué costaba hacer público nuestra relación?_

_Si mi ego estaba roto, y mi orgullo pendía de un hilo. _

_− ¡Esto no se trata de ti! ¡Es mi carrera!, y necesitaba un novio famoso, no te ofendas cariño pero tú no eres muy conocido en este momento._

_−Pero lo seré._

_−Y cuando ese día llegue, tú y yo haremos nuestra relación pública−dijo posando su mano sobre mi pecho para después besarme fieramente._

_..._

−Hermano Jessica solo te está utilizando...

−No empieces, eso solo lo dice Alice –replique sobándome la sien.

−Alice es muy intuitiva. Dime algo, ¿Crees que Jessica te quiere? −

−Jessica me quiere−defendí a mi novia. El suspiro y asintió.

"_Dicen que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver_" replico por lo bajo, aun así lo escuche.

− ¿Qué quieres decir? –pedí irritado de que se hiciera precisamente de psicólogo conmigo. Para eso que fuera a su clínica.

−No nada− lo escuche soltar un suspiro− ¿Qué paso después? −.

−Pues para no alargarte la historia, ella acepto el contrato y lo acatara por dos meses.

−No se Edward pero creo que deberías de terminar con ella. Últimamente se ha vuelto muy egoísta respecto a su carrera, te ha dejado de lado. Eso sin contar que en vez de ayudarte con tu carrera como prometió te ha dado la espalda−sus ojos azules se toparon serenamente con los míos− ¿La amas tanto como para soportar sus arranques de egoísmo? −.

Amar...bueno era una palabra fuerte, pero supongo que me encontraba bastante cerca.

−Es normal que una mujer se comporte así con algo que le apasiona.

−Alice siempre tiene tiempo para mi aunque su pasión sea la moda y no me grita cada que puede−ahora me presume, genial− Jessica no es la misma chica de la que te enamoraste−.

−Lo entiendo−suspire presionando mi nariz con mi mano derecha.

−Pero no lo quieres ver−replico inteligentemente.

−Las personas cambian. Es normal.

−Oye, no peleare contigo solo digo que Jessica está mal encubriendo su noviazgo, y saliendo con otro en público, eso sin agregar que le está mintiendo a sus fans. Pero en fin−se alzo de hombros –He de suponer que no te queda de otra que ayudarla y comprenderla, ¿No? –dijo cansado, como si esta situación se presentara normalmente.

−Así es, ella juro que solo será actuación. Hoy cenaremos con el tal Jacob −No pase por alto su mueca− ¿Qué ocurre? –manifesté.

−Nada es solo que no puedo creer que vayas a apoyar a Jessica debes de estar loco−me estaba poniendo de mal humor, tenía ganas de golpear a mi hermano, ¡Era mi vida! Jasper era feliz con su novia a su manera y Jessica conmigo a la nuestra.

−No quiero que peleemos Jasper, mejor ve por más cervezas, mientras llamo a Emmett, hoy te comprometes con Alice porque te comprometes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Normalmente me sentiría feliz de salir con Jessica pero no ahora, aun me encontraba un poco cabreado y no ayudaba que me había ignorado todo el día. ¿Por qué tendríamos que cenar con Black? Suficiente con no lograr que Jessica se deshiciera de ese trato, ahora ¿Tenia que convivir con él? ¿Cómo amigos? Según Jessica sería algo bueno para evitar 'malos entendidos'.

−Te esperare en el pasillo seis, no llegues tarde sabes que odio la impuntualidad−remarco antes de salir de la casa que compartíamos.

Se veía muy emocionada en el fondo eso me molestaba, ¿Le alegraba pasar más tiempo con su _nuevo_ novio?

Siempre habíamos tenido ese problema, Jessica era una actriz que destacaba por su belleza física, elegancia y profesionalismo, por lo tanto se le había relacionado con muchos de sus compañeros de reparto. Ella había negado cada uno de ellos con seriedad, pero la prensa seguía hablando de ellos. Nunca se le había conocido un novio, hasta ahora. Irónicamente no era yo.

Mis padres no estaban de acuerdo con que escondiéramos nuestra relación de dos años, sin embargo eso nos traería problemas, yo quería crecer en mi profesión por mi mismo no por ser el novio de la hermosa Jessica Stanley. Y Jessica no estaba dispuesta a verse como una actriz _ocupada_ después de todo su fama por su soltería la hacía ver como un amor platónico para la mayoría de los pubertos, lo que significaba: popularidad. (Sus palabras no las mías).

Termine de acomodar mi cabello (Lo cual no funciono) y me subí a mi auto, mi volvo. Jessica lo odiaba le parecía 'poco admirable' pero yo lo amaba. La razón para que Jessica y yo fuéramos separados era porque nadie debía de relacionarnos.

_Como si pudiera ser posible..._

Me sentía tan incomodo frente a esos edificios enormes de East Village, el tipo debería de ganar bien para vivir ahí, muchos famosos vivían por esos rumbos. Con suerte y me topaba con Catherine zeta−Jones. Deje el volvo al lado del de Jessica, un Chevrolet Camaro convertible rojo. Cuando salí del auto me di cuenta de que habían periodistas en los alrededores pasándose por _civiles._ Me sentí un tanto nervioso pensando que me perseguirían a cualquier lugar cuando fuera reconocido en mi trabajo. Esperemos que no sea pronto...antes tenía que resolver algunas _cosas_.

Tome el elevador y tal como quedamos ahí estaba Jessica golpeando el piso fastidiada, básicamente me miro de arriba para abajo y acomodo el cuello de mi camisa, intente no rodar los ojos ella odiaba esa acción.

−Edward deberías de comprar ropa de marca− ¿Y con qué dinero? Pensé. No dije nada solo le sonreí con aceptación.

Se acomodo el escote de su vestido rojo de lentejuelas, se colgó de mi brazo y sonrió antes de tocar el timbre del departamento tres. Bueno si el tipo hacia algo que me molestara sabría donde encontrarlo. Había investigado en el _señor buscador_ información del tipo, sabía lo básico que era: no había estado en prisión.

Ajam, Jacob Black abrió la puerta sonriendo enormemente, Jessica soltó una risita y lo abrazo, carraspee para llamar la atención. Jacob era alto pero yo lo era más, su tez era morena y se veía como un presumido.

−El es Edward Cullen, mi novio−susurro Jessica como si fuera un vil secreto de la nasa.

− ¿Novio? No sabía que tenías uno−hablaban como si yo no estuviera y esa expresión sonó como si estuvieran hablando de una mascota.

−Sí, soy su novio−le tendí mi mano, el me lo tomo con un leve apretón.

−Adelante están en su casa... –miro al alrededor−En un momento vengo, tomen asiento−.

Se dio la media vuelta, admire el departamento...era muy masculino, colores oscuros, retratos poco impresionantes, así era mi casa antes de que Jessica fuera mi novia ahora parecía una casa de muñecas. Un olor delicioso llego a mis fosas nasales, era dulce y apetecible, ¿El tipo sabia cocinar?

Después de un rato la puerta de la cocina se abrió y apareció Jacob con una chica no tan alta, de facciones suaves y mirada inocente. Por algún motivo me recordaba a mama, tal vez por el color del cabello.

−Esta es Bella, mi novia –presento tomándola por los hombros.

Jessica frunció la ceja mientras la miraba y luego a él.

−Pues vaya...tu también tienes pareja−dijo Jessica sonriendo de lado.

Oh, si...sorpresas…según el _señor buscador_ Jacob Black no tenía novia. Lo que significaba que yo no era la única relación secreta en el mundo...

* * *

**¿Alguna vez se han sentido utilizadas? asi como Edward... yo un poco pero no una relacion sino en la escuela, ummm tengo buenas calificaciones asi que mis "compañeros" aveces suelen hacerlo...en fin, ¿A quien le interesa?**

**¿Como les parecio el capitulo? **Ustedes saben los primeros capítulos siempre son lentos...

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! : karolay28, lis3011, powercat, AngieCastairsCullen, feruzii, Robmy, Ayer Dormi, cony,isa28 y los anónimos ;)

**Al primer comentario le dedico el capitulo siguiente y le regalo una frappe :D Déjenme un comentario con un "Linda historia" o "Nos leemos" me conformo xD. Háganme feliz, y escribiré mas rápido. Saludos. Nos leemos.**

**LM**


	4. ¿No has oído los rumores?

**~DETRÁS DEL DISFRAZ ~**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller_ solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile**_NO_**al plagio.

* * *

**Dedicado a:** karolay28, ya ven hay que ser mas rápidas chicas. Saludos.

* * *

Capítulo** III−** ¿No has oído los rumores?

**Edward**

Bueno las personas ocultan siempre más de lo que demuestran, ¿Por qué? Tal vez es miedo, costumbre, una costumbre muy humana. No es como si lo juzgara, yo tengo secretos como todos. Pero no lo sé, no deberíamos de ocultar...ciertas cosas.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, el olor no se igualaba al sabor. Pero la cena fue muy incómoda, sentía que no encajaba ni con Jessica ni con Jacob, y supongo que tampoco con la novia del segundo. Nunca cruzamos palabra alguna, la plática fue dirigida por nuestras parejas.

Que si odiaron al director de "cierta película" por no aceptarlos en el cast, que si no les pareció el guion de "cierta película", que si el premio de "cierta entrega" se lo merecía Jacob, que si mi novia no fue escogida entre las cincuenta mujeres más guapas...y así siguió el resto de la noche.

Extrañamente Jessica me pareció otra platicando con Jacob, ambos parecían entenderse muy bien que me sentí en desventaja, y si, ¿Jessica me dejaba por él? Ciertamente mi mundo no giraba a su alrededor pero me dolería de la misma forma. Supuse que el comportamiento de Jessica era porque se emocionaba con su carrera y belleza, no por presumida. Pero Jacob... el sí lo era.

Yo permanecí callado escuchando y escuchando, a veces observaba mejor el lugar para concentrarme en la plática donde no era bienvenido, o solo para distraerme. Traté de iniciar una conversación con la novia de Black, le pregunte sobre su trabajo, Jacob respondió por ella. Preferí no hablar con ella, pues Jacob parecía dispuesto a interferir, como si ella no tuviera voz.

Gracias al cielo la cena terminó y Jessica y yo nos despedimos de Black y su novia. El primero con una sonrisa de insuficiencia y la segunda un poco... ¿incomoda? no lo sé, algunos dicen que soy algo observador por lo tanto no lo pase por alto, y además, ser hermano de un psicólogo tiene sus ventajas.

Yo salí primero del estacionamiento. Para entrar a mi casa deje el auto estacionado a unas casas, y verifiqué que no hubieran reporteros cerca. La zona donde vivíamos no era muy popular pero tampoco ignorada, Jessica y yo teníamos un plan que llevábamos a cabo para que no descubrieran que vivíamos juntos.

A veces creía que si su madre no fuera su manager, la prensa ya sabría de nuestro noviazgo. Pero no lo sé, tal vez sea mejor así. Aun no me sentía listo para ser perseguido por los reporteros, tenía una tonta lista que había escrito cuando decidí ser actor.

Tenía escrito en una hoja de papel 10 deseos o podrían llamarse también mis sueños o retos, de cualquier manera quería cumplirlos antes de conseguir el papel que me lanzaría a la fama, y me alejaría de la ignorancia de las personas. Desgraciadamente no me sentía inspirado en cumplirlas aun, quería que alguien me ayudara pero ninguna persona lo ve divertido. Para todos era una ridiculez, pero yo no creía que fuera tonto planearse cosas a corto plazo siempre y cuando lo cumplieras, no cumplirlas era lo ridículo.

Jessica se acostó rápidamente a descansar no sin antes mencionarme que fui muy grosero con Black, mi último pensamiento fue ¿Qué hice mal? Obviamente no me agradaba pero yo a él tampoco, después de todo su sonrisa de despedida me lo dejo claro.

**«•»**

Unos días después Jasper me visito para terminar con los preparativos de su "única e inolvidable pedida de mano" sus palabras no las mías, Jasper también podía ser cursi y romántico. Mis padres estaban felices por su hijo menor, ¿Quién no? Alice era la chica perfecta para él, y él era lo suficientemente maduro para cuidarla y protegerla.

Todo estaba listo, se lo pediría en el hotel donde la enana se estaba quedando desde que se 'enojo' con él. Solo esperábamos que todo resultara bien, el anillo estaría dentro de un pastel hecho por un amigo de Emmett, y en el pastel rezaría la frase tradicional: "¿Te casarías conmigo?" ojala que para Alice no fuera tan cliché.

El sábado por la tarde fue la gala de los premios Emmy, prendí la televisión para ver la alfombra roja, y ver a Black disfrutando de la compañía de mi novia. Aun su noviazgo no era publico pero pronto lo seria o al menos así lo había planeado la madre de Jessica.

* * *

**14/07/13**

**"Fuentes cercanas a la futura pareja aseguran que ambos se comportaron muy cariñosos en la alfombra roja de los premios Emmy donde la actriz gano un premio como actriz revelación".**

**Bella**

* * *

Mamá no se escuchaba feliz la semana pasada que me llamó. Su suave voz mostró confusión y enojo hacia mi novio, le trate de explicar la situación en vano. No comprendió. Dijo que debería de terminar con Jacob, tal vez fuera guapo, famoso...un buen partido pero no me estaba dando mi lugar. En el fondo tampoco a mí me gustaba pero que hacer, ¿Dejarlo?

Mi padre también me había llamado, y exigió hablar con Jacob para dejarle un consejo de hombre a hombre, renuente los deje hablar. No estaba segura de lo que hablaron pero Jacob estaba enojado conmigo desde eso. El sentimiento de su indiferencia era horrible. Tal vez no debí pasarle a mi padre. Me sentía muy cansada para levantarme, tenía esa sensación de que no había razón para hacerlo, me sentía así desde que Jacob dejo de hablarme.

Había pasado una semana y media desde que el _rumor_ de la pareja "_Jassica_" había salido, desde eso el alrededor del departamento estaba lleno de periodistas, un día uno de ellos me creyó vecina de Jacob y me pregunto cómo se sentía vivir en el mismo departamento que él, y sobre lo que pensaba de la maravillosa noticia, mi respuesta fue un apagado y aburrido "Bien" y "maravillosa noticia"

Pero no, no se sentía bien.

Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo fuera con ella, iban al parque, a fiestas de su "circulo social" y a comer para ser atrapados por la prensa, tal vez estaba celosa, igual tenia envidia de verlo pasearse del lado de una chica tan hermosa como Jessica, porque lo admito al conocerla mi poca autoestima prácticamente disminuyó.

−Bella, ¡Me voy!

Segundos después la puerta se cerró, me abrasé a la almohada un poco adolorida. Si bien Jacob estuviera enojado conmigo, si bien nadie supiera de nuestra relación, si bien la prensa creyera que el salía con Jessica, ante todo eso yo seguía siendo suya por las noches, dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Al menos así no lo sentía tan lejano.

Me sentía utilizada pero entonces miraba al cielo y agradecía tenerlo conmigo, y que aun no me abandonara, y suplicaba en silencio que no lo hiciera.

Me dirigía a mi trabajo pero antes entre a la cafetería que se encontraba enfrente, mi horario de trabajo empezaba a las ocho y terminaba a las cuatro, aun tenia veinte minutos de ventaja. Era un poco conocida en aquel lugar, de lunes a viernes pedía un capuchino latte y me sentaba cerca de la ventana a ver a las personas correr en aquella ciudad de locura hasta que faltaran cinco minutos para empezar mi jornada.

La señora que atendía me sonrió y me dio mi pedido sin consultarme, supongo que las ventajas de ser cliente habitual. Pague y me fui la mesa libre y más cercana a la ventana. Sería un día cálido, con un poco de fresco pero nada preocupante, me deje relajar por la canción de fondo del establecimiento...Creo que se trataba de Oasis.

Unas chicas entraron riendo y bromeando de 20 años no pasaban, los clientes las miraban reír, unos tantos enfadados y otros divertidos. Las ignore fácilmente hasta que empezaron a hablar de Jacob y Jessica "la pareja J" Oh, no de nuevo. ¿Enserio? Suficiente con la televisión. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo y huir de sus comentarios dolorosos: "Forman una linda pareja" "¿Sus hijos serán igual de guapos?".

Esa palabra: "hijos" causo un dolor en mí estomago como si me golpearan, y un miedo irracional comenzó a formarse.

− ¿Molestoso cierto? –me sobresalte un poco, levante mi vista del café que aparentemente estaría enfadado conmigo por la fuerza en que lo sostenía, obviamente lo reconocí. Era el novio de Jessica − ¿Bella, cierto? ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? –asentí tratando de relajarme y de olvidar mi sobresalto de lo que la simple palabra me causo.

¿Esperen que hay del ruido de las chicas? Las busque con la mirada y ellas miraban hacia mí con incredulidad y sorpresa, aparentemente comiéndose con la mirada al chico enfrente de mí, quien me miraba intrigante, deje de observarlas para concentrarme en el.

− ¿Hola? –no sabía que decir.

La noche en que nos conocimos 'Los cuatro' nuestras respectivas parejas llevaron la plática comentando orgullosamente sus metas en la vida y sus carreras, el y yo solo escuchábamos atentamente. Lo único que supe fue su nombre y hasta ahí. Cuando el intento hacer una conversación Jacob se involucro temiendo que dijera algo que no debía.

−Siento muchas miradas... ¿Uh? esas chicas me miran, ¿Cierto? –se removió incomodo, asentí suavemente mirando de reojo a las chicas que nos seguían observando, ¿Dónde quedo su 'pareja J'?

−Eso hacen, ¿Edward, cierto? –el asintió.

No era buena con relacionarme con los demás, no tenía amigos desde la secundaria. Ni siquiera sabía cómo logre platicar con Jacob y que me encontrara interesante. Mi compañero jugó con su cabello cobrizo, un tono extraño si me lo preguntan.

− ¿Trabajas por aquí? –pregunto, se lo agradecí porque no sabía que decir.

−Ahí, en la agencia de publicidad−señale con mí mirada el gran y alto edificio de _TBWA Chiat Day New York._

−Interesante... –alabo mirando la empresa, asentí suavemente y mire a mi café. Esa vez trate el vaso con cariño − ¿Haces comerciales de productos y así...? –

La gente no solía preguntarme nada sobre mi trabajo, ni mis padres. O Jacob.

−Sí, toda la empresa trabaja en conjunto, unos hacen una investigación del producto, otros crean un eslogan, el comercial, otros tratan con la prensa...en fin somos un equipo.

− ¿En qué área trabajas tú? –Sus ojos verdes se fijaron nuevamente en mí.

Bien, no sabría como explicar lo que sentía en ese momento. Nunca platicaba más de cinco minutos con alguien que no fuera de mis conocidos los cuales no eran muchos, y menos conocía personas nuevas que parecían interesados en lo que hacía.

−Control de medios−su boca se abrió sorprendido...fue curioso.

−Entonces tienes muchas amistades en el medio.

−Algo así, normalmente todo es muy profesional y sabemos a qué canales de televisión, periódicos y revistas dirigirnos para darles la información−nunca había explicado tanto de mi trabajo. − ¿Y tu trabajas por aquí? –quise dirigir la atención a él. Ya comenzaba a sentirme apenada

El negó suavemente.

−Mi hermano menor olvido algo muy importante y se lo alcance en el hotel de aquí a dos cuadras.

− ¿Entonces a qué te dedicas?

No era platicadora, y lo repetiría miles de veces, pero prefería escuchar sobre su vida que la mía. De todas manera apostaba que era más interesante.

−Pues soy actor, uno principiante, sin papeles importantes−se lamento− trabajo en algunas obras en el teatro, usualmente soy un árbol−sonrió, yo igual porque me pareció que bromeaba. Tal vez mi sonrisa no fue fiel, estaba segura de que se dio cuenta. Me sentí avergonzada por no sentir algo por esa pequeña 'broma'.

−Estoy segura de que obtendrás un papel importante, Jacob empezó igual que tu.

No pase de alto su mueca de desagrado.

− No te agrada Jacob – murmure.

− ¿A ti te agrada que Jessica pase tiempo con él? – Negué tímidamente –A mí tampoco. ¿Cómo es que aceptamos ayudarlos? −

− ¿Por qué los queremos? –dije con lógica.

−Tal vez−coincidió − ¿Escuchaste los nuevos rumores? −.

− ¿La pareja J? –el rió sin humor.

−Entrevistaran a ambos en un show de televisión en Los Ángeles−me contó, sus ojos verde esmeralda gritaban frustración.

−Bueno...es su trabajo−inquirí no queriendo creer que Jacob se iría de viaje con ella.

Era extraño estar platicando con el...no lo conocía ¿uh, Nada?, entonces se suponía que éramos ¿Amigos?

−Si supongo que sí, no es seguro−se alzo de hombros dudativo−Bueno debo de irme a mis ensayos, supongo que...nos veremos luego −.

Y probablemente así seria, ambos caminamos hacia la puerta y nos despedimos con un ademan de mano.

**»•«**

Desde la orilla de la cama observaba a Jacob meter un poco de ropa en su maleta, jugaba desesperadamente con mis manos un poco nerviosa.

− ¿Cuándo regresaran? –hable en plural.

−Dentro de dos días, Sam quiere que finjamos en Los Ángeles una pequeña escena de nuestra relación−asentí mirando la maleta, llevaba muchas cosas para dos días. Su tono de voz seguía siendo cuidadosa, me sentí tonta e inquieta.

−Um. ¿Jake? –lo llame. Sus ojos negros se dirigieron a mí firmemente, me sentí chiquita pero encontré mi voz− ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Charlie? −.

Guarde silencio y el dejo de meter su equipaje.

−Que si veía a su niña triste, mandaría a su tropa tras de mí –dijo entre dientes, me lamente apenada.

−Lo lamento Jake.

−Yo también−susurro, pero aun así lo escuche.

− ¿Qué lamentas?

−Nada Bella, solo que tu papá sea tan protector contigo, no eres una niña. Según yo eres muy madura para tomar tus propias decisiones, ¿No? –asentí muy avergonzada−A veces eres un poco ingenua, deberías cambiar eso y no se tal vez deberías ir de compras y comprar ropa linda −.

Fruncí mi frente, confundida, mire mi ropa con cuidado, era sencilla, de color neutro pero muy cómoda, a mi me gustaba.

− ¿Qué tiene de malo? A mí me gusta.

−No tiene nada de malo solo es...un poco aburrida. Mira hablaremos cuando regrese, tal vez te acompañe de compras o te compre algo en L.A.

−No es necesario y de cualquier manera no sabes nada de ropa femenina.

−Pero tendré a Jessica, ella tiene buen gusto.

Sentí un nudo en el estomago. Se acerco a mí y me beso fugazmente.

− ¿Quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto?

−No puedes, la prensa no debe vernos.

−Te seguiré en mi auto, sin que me vean−le explique.

−Como quieras nena−me beso más demandantemente y se separo para salir del departamento.

Sonreí suavemente mientras buscaba la llave de mi auto, un civic blanco. Estaba segura de que nuestros problemas se estaban solucionando, pronto seriamos la pareja de siempre. Ya en el aeropuerto me quede lo suficientemente lejos de él pero lo suficiente para verlo y que se fijara en mi, cuando lo hizo le sonreí no me devolvió la sonrisa porque obviamente había personas observándolo.

Jessica llego unos minutos después, y los reporteros rápidamente se acercaron a ella como si fueran unas polillas y ella luz. Ella los paso rápidamente y se acerco a Jacob, si bien su relación aun no era publica lo seria al día siguiente en aquel show. Esa sería la parte difícil para mí, ellos tendrían que besarse, salir juntos, tomarse de las manos, etc. ¡Como deseaba yo estar en el lugar de Jessica!

Sentí compañía, mire a mi lado pero me encontré con el perfil derecho de Edward, tuve que subir un poco la mirada para verlo, por supuesto que era él, podía reconocerlo. Tenía buena memoria, y reconocí la chaqueta verde pasto. Me medio sonrió y yo asentí comprendiendo el saludo, ambos dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia nuestras respectivas parejas.

Jacob dejaba que lo fotografiasen alegremente, me miro rápidamente con advertencia, supongo que por la cercanía de Edward, pero a mí no me molestaba y además era el novio de Jessica, lo cual significaba que tal vez estaba sintiendo lo que yo sentía al verlo con ella. Lo que aseguraba que sentía algo por mí. ¿Complicado?

Y así después de un rato de mucha atención para ellos, abordaron el avión. En silencio me despedí de él, ahora a esperar a que regresara. Me di media vuelta hacia mi auto.

−Bella, um ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? –dude un momento recelosa−No quiero sonar tonto pero ya que mi novia y el tuyo pasaran tiempo juntos tal vez tu y yo deberíamos ser ¿Amigos? –explico complacido como festejando por las palabras que utilizo.

−Bueno...eso creo−pero yo no era buena con las amistades, sin embargo el tenia un punto y mi cabeza brinco al escuchar aquel termino−Bien acepto el café – me alce de hombros.

− ¿Y mi compañía?-

El parecía muy agradable...parecía muy espontaneo y alegre. Su cabello cobrizo parecía muy rebelde como él, al menos de eso me había dado cuenta.

No conocía a nadie, mi vida era solitaria supongo que no iba a perderme de nada importante por un café y su aparente 'amistad'. Asentí suavemente.

−También la acepto.

* * *

**Hey, ¿Como estan? ¿Me extrañaron...? a quien engaño soy Forever alone xD **

**Muy bien,¿Adivinen que? "según yo" lo interesante esta apunto de empezar, espero que no lo ven como una historia mas y que realmente les ayude si hay personas por ahi con depresión o baja autoestima. No soy una especialista pero quisiera ayudar un poquito. En fin, espero que les siga gustando mi historia, intentare responder RR, que ando un poco atrasada con ese tema.**

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! : karolay28, lis3011, powercat, AngieCastairsCullen, feruzii, Robmy, Ayer Dormi, cony,isa28, yuli09, Anitamarie Cullen, Alea Jacta Est y los anónimos ;)

**Al primer comentario le dedico el capitulo siguiente y le regalo unos submarinos :D Déjenme un comentario con un "Linda historia" o "Nos leemos" me conformo xD. Háganme feliz, y escribiré mas rápido. Saludos. Nos leemos.**

**LM**


	5. Ayudarla

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller _solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile_**NO**_al plagio.

* * *

**Capitulo dedicado a **katherine S. **Por cierto, no tengo días de actualización cada que termino un capitulo actualizo, pero trato de que sea miércoles y sábado o domingo. Saludos. Disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV – **Ayudarla.

**Edward**

La acompañe hasta su auto y la seguí en el mío, al parecer le gustaba la cafetería que se encontraba frente de su trabajo. Nos adentramos al lugar llamando la atención al entrar, después de una pelea logre pagar su café con el pretexto de haberla invitado. Por su forma de comportarse era muy introvertida y tímida. Toda la gente que me rodeaba era un poco alocada, por lo tanto imagine que podríamos llevarnos bien. Eso y que nuestras parejas estaban _juntos_.

El problema era no saber cómo empezar una conversación.

−Así que... ¿Qué harás hoy en la noche?... –me miro extrañada, incomoda. Mi pregunta sonó tan tonta como imagine, en fin, le sonreí suavemente para infundirle confianza.

−mm...supongo que no lo sé. ¿Dormir? –se alzo de hombros.

−Entonces tu idea es quedarte en casa−repetí, ella asintió. − ¿Por qué no sales con alguna amiga? Es viernes, ya sabes día de diversión −.

Estaba seguro de que Jasper me jalaría esa noche después de mi acto para festejar su compromiso reciente. O tal vez Emmett cocine algo para lo mismo, en el fondo seria para entretenerme y disfrutar de mis días de "soltería".

−No tengo amigas−mi rostro se contrajo por su tono de voz, fue tan apagado. Quede un poco atontado. Levante la mirada para encontrarla observando la ventana como si tuviera vergüenza.

¿Qué persona cuerda no tenía amigos? No le estaba diciendo loca pero... ¡Todo el mundo tenía amigos!

−No me mires así, creo que la ultima amiga que tuve fue en la secundaria−parpadeo sin desviar su vista de la ventana.

− ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No me lo tomes a mal pero es un requisito en la vida tener amigos−explique teatralmente, muy teatralmente en realidad. Tanto que me preocupo que se enfadara por ser tan confianzudo.

−Supongo...pero no tengo−repitió un poco avergonzada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo carmín –Mis padres se separaron desde que nací, vivía unos meses con mi madre en Phoenix y otros con mi padre en Forks, cambiaba mucho de escuelas y al principio me dolía dejar amigos y luego tener que conseguir otros, me costaba mucho así que decidí que no tendría amigos que después tuviera que dejar−explico suavemente mirando su café.

Se tomo su tiempo y logre mirarme para continuar su relato. Me acomode mejor para escucharla.

−Después, cuando tenía 11 años decidí vivir con mi madre y visitar a mi padre durante las vacaciones sin embargo ya era tarde para conseguir amigas, todas entraban en la adolescencia y yo sentía que no encajaba en ningún lugar, era torpe, callada, se burlaban de mi por no...Desarrollarme aun−añadió un poco sonrojada−así que francamente por eso no tengo amigos−se alzo de hombros.

−Pero eso fue hace mucho... ¿Por qué no tuviste en la universidad o en el trabajo? –le cuestione.

−En la universidad no tenía tiempo para eso, estudiaba por la mañana, trabajaba por las tardes y en las noches me quedaba en casa con... mamá−se alzo de hombros nuevamente, pero hubo un pequeño tono en la última palabra que me sonó a reproche.−Y en el trabajo bueno...creo que no le agrado a nadie, mi compañera, Ángela es la más cercana a una amistad...mas sin embargo no somos tan intimasen ese aspecto−.

Me perdí cuando dijo que no le agradaba a nadie, normalmente las personas no soportaban a las personas presumidas y ella no se veía para nada de esa manera. A mí me agradaba, estaba más que seguro que solo estaba exagerando.

− ¿Qué? Espera ¿Por qué no lo agradarías a alguien?

−Porque soy torpe, porque no soy agradable, ni divertida...definitivamente no le agrado a nadie. Y soy... ingenua, es más cuanto te des cuenta dejaras de hablarme−iba a decirle que eso era ridículo, y que no se estaba viendo con claridad, negó y me miro−No quiero seguir hablando sobre esto, ¿Bien? −.

No quería incomodarla más, asentí.

Esa fue la descripción personal más negativa que había escuchado. Y no solo eso, su voz sonaba tan segura y con compasión como si creyera cada una de esas palabras. No sabía exactamente qué decir, deseaba haber escuchado a mi hermano cuando hablaba de esos temas, si lo hubiera hecho sabría que hacer o decir.

No había que tener mucho cerebro ni pensárselo para observar que Bella tenía un problema con su autoestima, no sabía mucho sobre ese tema pero era más que seguro, me causo intriga, quería ayudarla. Confieso que sentía incluso un poco de preocupación, ¿Y si se hacía daño?

−Bueno... –comencé llamando su atención, no la dejaría sola esa noche. Tal vez el exagerado era yo, pero igual no me lo pensé mucho y decidí invitarla a mi presentación en el teatro−Hoy, hay una presentación de la obra donde estaré, soy un papel secundario. Así que si no tienes nada que hacer, y no quieres estar sola, no se podrías venir−explique sacando de mi chaqueta un boleto, y lo desplace por la mesa hasta dejarlo enfrente de ella.

−¿Es...estas seguro? –titubeo, mirando con interés el papel.

Asentí muy seguro, parecía estar en duelo.

−Lo pensare.

−Bien, te estaré esperando.

− ¿Por qué eres así?

− ¿Así como? –cuestione interesado.

−No lo sé, tan...confiado, amigable y un poco...−hizo unos movimientos extraños con las manos.−Ya sabes alegre−.

Reí suavemente.

− ¿Soy un poco extrovertido, eh? –asintió.−No lo sé, desde niño soy así, pero créeme, también tengo vergüenza y he sentido pena, pero igual son gajes del oficio−explique naturalmente.

−Claro...tu personalidad.

−Así es−asegure. Miro su reloj y se levanto, tomo el boleto aun con recelo.

−Me tengo que ir, gracias por el café...y lo pensare.

Sacudió el papel, y medio sonrió, acción que no llego a sus ojos. La observe salir, cruzar y entrar en el edificio, perdí un poco de tiempo y al fin, decidí ir con Jasper. El debería tener respuestas.

«•»

−Edward, ¿Cómo estás?, linda camisa−me saludó efusivamente mi casi-cuñada, Alice.

−Veo que estas de vuelta−le sonreí, y despeine alegremente.

Podría decirse que nuestra relación a veces era de hermanos, ella me divertía. Tiene una personalidad muy..., no sé, su personalidad no se podía describir, pero era agradable, alocada, demasiado intuitiva y siempre lograba lo que se proponía.

−Claro, sabes que no puedo vivir alejada de Jazz, por cierto, hoy después de la obra celebraremos, ¿Bien? –Me informo, dando saltitos alegres, me llevo hasta la sala y se despidió para ir al spa o no sé donde dijo.

Le conté a Jasper parte de la historia, lo que me daba curiosidad y lo que creía respecto a mi nueva amiga. Su aspecto se torno muy profesional, incluso su postura. Escucho atentamente y cuando termine mi explicación frunció el seño mientras se veía concentrado.

−Entonces crees que esta amiga tuya, tiene depresión−negué.

−Solo creo que no se ve como debería−.

−Y tienes razón, así que, ¿Quieres ayudarla? –asenti, el guardo silencio por un momento pequeño. –Es fácil notar que su autoestima es baja, estoy seguro que es reflejo de algo más complicado, usualmente lo es. No te quiero alarmar pero tener baja autoestima es más peligroso de lo que las personas creen −.

−Lo sé, esta nueva amiga, me preocupa y es extraño porque la conozco recientemente.

−Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas, y tu eres muy amigable, por supuesto la amistad no se hace en un día y no porque tu novia y el novio de ella estén fingiendo salir− añadió lo ultimo con un tono que no supe descifrar. –Si la quieres ayudar, la ayudaras no puedo hacer nada contra eso, sin embargo pienso que debería de buscar ayuda profesional−.

−No te quiero ofender pero dudo que se tome a bien que vaya y le diga: "Oye, Bella necesitas ir con un psicólogo porque estoy seguro de que tu autoestima no es normal"

−Nadie se lo toma a bien. Pero todos necesitan ayuda alguna vez, yo no la conozco, tú no la conoces.

−Pero puedo ayudarla, si me lo propongo.

−No lo dudo Edward, y te apoyare, tal vez con el tiempo ambos la ayudaremos. Tu como amigo yo como profesional – me golpeo el hombro como apoyo.

−Quiero ayudarla y no sé por qué.

−No te preocupes hermano, muchos sentimientos no siempre tienen una razón.

−Bueno, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla? –pregunte decidido.

Sería difícil convencer a la chica de que tenía un problema, cuando lo lograra sería más fácil ayudarla, y esperaba que los consejos de mi hermano menor ayudaran, de lo contrario me sentiría un fracasado.

»•«

La maquillista me ayudaba un poco con mi apariencia, el director de escena nos llamaría en cualquier momento para su ritual antes de la presentación. Sentía la nerviosidad viajar a través de mis venas, y la emoción creciendo, repitiendo las líneas una y otra vez en mi cabeza, las letras de las canciones. Rezando para que todo saliera muy bien.

_Jersey boys,_ era el nombre del musical, no estaba seguro si sería un éxito pero lo esperaba.

Justo antes de entrar en escena, mi celular empezó a vibrar, Jasper y Emmett me habían mandado un mensaje deseándome suerte, y que me rompiera una pierna. Con la mente enfocada, me dirigí a mi pasión: la actuación.

**Bella**

No estaba segura de que debía estar ahí, solo que era agradable estar en un ambiente donde nunca me había animado a estar. Me gustaba el arte y todas aquellas ramas que lo rodeaban, pero jamás había estado cerca de la avenida Broadway, el distrito teatral.

No iba hacia Broadway, me dirigí al Lincoln Center. Entre al lugar entre insegura y entre incomoda, tal vez no debí ir. Pero ahí me encontraba, con gente detrás apurándome a entrar porque estorbaba su camino. Era curioso, cuando Edward dijo que actuaba no creí que fuera en el Lincoln Center, y menos que actuaria en un musical.

No era exactamente una obra, era más como un concierto tributo para The Four Seasons. Pero su rostro al actuar algunas líneas, su sonrisa picara al cantar, parecía feliz con lo que hacía. No era experta en las obras musicales, y la única canción que reconocí fue big girls don't cry.

Apenas acabo, decidí salirme del lugar. Una mano me lo impidió.

−Hola, ¿Tu eres Bella? –Pregunta amigablemente una chica de cabello negro, bajita. Asentí.

− ¿Te conozco? –me atreví a preguntarle.

−No, Soy Alice, soy la futura cuñada de Edward−asentí. –El dijo que vendrías, y me explico cómo eras y que no te dejara huir −agrego burlonamente.

−No pensaba hacerlo−me excuse torpemente.

−Sí, claro−soltó mi mano y se colgó de mi brazo. −  
Ven, Edward nos alcanzara en un momento después de cambiarse y despedirse de sus compañeros−.

Suavemente me solté de ella y la mire con disculpa.

−Tal vez...yo deba irme, no creo que... −.

−Edward también dijo que eras muy tímida, pero tranquila nadie te comerá. Todos queremos conocer a la nueva amiga de Edward−sonrió dulcemente y me volvió a jalar.

No me sentía cómoda, en mi mente buscaba tácticas para escaparme, era incomodo estar rodeada de personas, las cuales no conocía. Alice me hizo pequeñas preguntas que respondía educadamente pero no para hacer platica.

−Ellos son Emmett, Rosalie y el es Jasper, mi prometido –Dijo, cuando llegamos a una parte casi vacío del teatro. El primero alto y musculoso acompañado de una sonrisa infantil. La segunda se me hacia conocida, era alta, rubia de ojos azules, me sonreía con simpatía. El tercero, era igual alto, rubio pero de ojos cafés claros. Me hizo un ademan con la cabeza, serio, y educado.

−Y ella es Isabella.

−Solo Bella –corregí a Alice.

Creí que eso era todo, que se olvidarían de mi y se encerrarían en su círculo pero no, Emmett se acerco a mí y paso su brazo pesada por mis hombros.

−Y cuéntanos Bella, ¿De dónde conoces al tonto de mi primo? ¿Qué te ha contado de mí?

La rubia, Rosalie lo jalo hacia ella.

−No hostigues a Bella, no debes de ser tan confianzudo –Lo regaño. –Discúlpalo, tal parece que la confianza es de familia−.

−También la belleza−añadió Jasper.

Emmett y Jasper chocaron los puños.

−Ignóralos –me sugirió Rosalie−Entonces...tu eres la novia de Jacob Black−.

¿Ellos lo sabían?

− ¿Edward se los dijo? – murmure atónita sin saber que decir. Nadie debía saberlo.

−No diremos nada, nunca hemos dicho que Jessica es la novia de Edward. Aunque estemos en desacuerdo lo respetamos, así que tu secreto estará bien guardado – prometió Alice.

− ¿Se divierten?

− ¡Edward! Sabía que cantabas en la regadera pero no que lo hicieras tan bien –En segundos su hermano lo golpeo amistosamente.

−Four Seasons no cantan mi genero favorito, pero valió la pena escucharte a ti−Emmett lo golpeo en el pecho.

−Emmett eso dolió. Gracias por venir chicos se los agradezco mucho, y que bueno que decidiste venir Bella.

Abrí la boca pero no supe que decir exactamente, solo me alcé de hombros y le medio sonreí.

−Bueno, Alice y yo haremos una cena hoy para festejar nuestro recién compromiso− Alice empezó a dar brinquitos. –así que los veo dentro de dos horas en nuestro departamento −.

− ¡Tu también estas invitada Bella! –añadió Alice entusiasmada.

−No, yo no... –

−Pero nada, tienes que ir –me interrumpió, parecía que le gustaba hacer eso. Su labio se frunció, temblando ligeramente y sus ojos se endulzaron demasiado.

−Alice, no juegues con Bella –la regaño Jasper parando su actuación con una risa.

−Casi caes−susurro Emmett burlonamente en mi oído.

−Nos vemos dentro de dos horas− dijo Edward. –Tratare de convencer a Bella para que también vaya−. Lo mire, eso no pasaría. –Pero no prometo nada−.

Los chicos se despidieron de nosotros dos, Emmett tomo de la mano a Rosalie lo que me indico que era su pareja. Alice jalo a Jasper a la salida. La risa de Edward inundo el lugar casi vacío.

− ¿Qué ocurre?

−Te aseguro que mi familia te incomodo, ¿cierto? –Apenada negué. –No tienes por qué negarlo, pero no te preocupes ellos son así, disfrutan incomodando a la gente, ven hay que perder el tiempo la cena es dentro de dos horas – despreocupadamente salió del lugar. Corrí tratando de alcanzarlo.

−No iré− dije cuando lo alcance, ¿Quién se creía?

Sonrió de lado, y me miro con una disculpa.

−Lo siento, pero si lo harás. No conoces a Alice pero cuando ella dice algo las cosas tienen que hacerse o de lo contrario se vengara− me explico, abriendo la puerta giratoria, dejándome pasar primero.

No fue su explicación lo que me dejo aturdida sino su acto caballeroso, ¿Aun existían los caballeros? Sacudí mi cabeza y salí del teatro.

−No me siento cómoda, todos ustedes son familia y yo... –

−No empieces, mira iremos a esta cena y si no te sientes cómoda media hora después y te quieres ir te llevo a tu casa, ¿Bien? –propuso con tranquilidad.

Durante esa noche me habían interrumpido tres veces, impidiendo que me fuera, Si decía que no probablemente seguiría insistiendo, ¿La insistencia también seria de familia? Me miraba curioso, atine a aceptar.

−Muy bien, ahora hay algo que quiero proponerte... –anuncio serio.

* * *

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas! :** karolay28, lis3011, powercat, AngieCastairsCullen, feruzii, Robmy, Ayer Dormi, cony,isa28, yuli09, Anitamarie Cullen, Alea Jacta Est, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, , katherine S y los anónimos ;)

**Al primer comentario le dedico el capitulo siguiente y le regalo un gusanito :D Déjenme un comentario con un "Linda historia" o "Nos leemos" me conformo xD. Háganme feliz, y escribiré mas rápido. Saludos. Nos leemos.**

**LM**


	6. Duelo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller _solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile_**NO**_al plagio.

* * *

Si, me confundí de capitulo gracias por decirme, lo lamento, si me quieren mandar con los vulturis lo acepto :D C**apitulo para lis3011 , saludos, y que bueno que te guste la historia, mis gracias a todos por sus RR, bueno, disfruten :)**

* * *

**Capitulo V−** Duelo

**Bella**

¿Decirme algo? ¿Qué me diría? Lo seguí hasta un auto con curiosidad, un volvo plateado. Yo había ido hasta ahí en taxi por lo que no me moleste en seguirlo, antes de entrar me detuvo sutilmente y abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí, ¿Era un caballero andante, o qué?

− ¿Cómo te pareció?

Interprete la pregunta por su actuación.

−Fue… divertido, algo nuevo, no había visto un musical en persona.

− ¿Nunca?

−No, nunca.

No dijo nada más, se detuvo en Central Park. El lugar estaba lleno de músicos independientes, neoyorkinos haciendo deportes, personas demostrando varias habilidades, un sinfín de cosas... Caminos por muchos minutos en silencio, hasta que no pude con mi curiosidad.

− ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Metí mis manos dentro de mi suéter, siendo otoño el clima era un poco fresco. Se paro rápidamente y se veía muy indeciso, trate de hacerme una idea pero nada se me ocurría.

−Yo no estoy seguro de cómo te tomes esto−continuo su paso, más lento y se sentó en una banca.

− ¿De qué se trata? –me senté a su lado, tratando de mantenerme lejos de él, ¿Y si era un psicópata?

Bueno no parecía, y si lo fuera no estaría tan calmado, ¿O sí?

−Veras, estoy seguro de que intentaras matarme...

− ¡Habla de una vez! , me estas poniendo nerviosa...

Empecé a mover ligeramente mi pie, nerviosa.

−No es nada malo, en la mañana cuando hablamos en la cafetería me di cuenta de algo que me preocupo de ti.

¡Lo sabia! ¡No le agradaba! Sabía que tarde y temprano se daría cuenta de que era una pérdida de tiempo. Y sin embargo, me dolió un poco saber que las cosas acabaron antes de empezar.

−Entiendo. No soy interesante como amiga, ¿Cierto? –Me levante de la banca. Su rostro se contrajo. –Descuida ya lo veía venir −.

−No es eso, yo...

−Edward, tranquilo no tenemos por qué ser amigos solo porque nuestros novios estén...ya sabes... –Me alce de hombros, insólitamente estaba acostumbrada a la soledad que no sería difícil olvidar que estuve a punto de tener un amigo.

Había perdido mucho como para notarlo demasiado.

−Bella déjame hablar, ¿Bien? , siéntate−pidió, inquieta mire por los lados y por ultimo me senté. –Lo que note fue que tú forma de verte no está bien−.

Bien, no esperaba eso.

−Es decir, hablas de ti como si fueras un error para todos. Tal vez te sientas así, y lo creas, pero no lo es. Tu autoestima esta algo baja –mi boca estaba completamente abierta, mi cuerpo paralizado ante su tono de acusación.

− ¡¿Disculpa?! – replique rápidamente. − ¿Me estás diciendo enferma? – ¿Quién se creía? Me levante de mi lugar y comencé a caminar dispuesta irme pero termine casi corriendo.

Nunca me habían dicho algo parecido, sé que mi visión física no era la mejor, nunca me considere hermosa, ¿Eso era malo?

− ¡Bella!, lo lamento sabia que te ibas a molestar, ¡No quise ofenderte! –se disculpo, aparentemente había corrido para alcanzarme y sus palabras salían tan naturalmente que me hicieron sentir una bruja por tratarlo mal, aunque, seguía ofendida con él que continúe mi camino−Realmente no era mi intención, solo dije lo que creo−.

−Pues no hables solo por hablar, yo y mi autoestima estamos bien.

− ¿Enserio?, ¿Entonces porque crees que eres aburrida, torpe e ingenua?

Deje de caminar para enfrentarlo, ¿Cuándo dejaría de hablar?

−Por que lo soy. Pero es normal, tal vez tu estas acostumbrado a estar rodeado de personas extrovertidas, alegres, egocéntricas pero yo no soy así y por eso crees que mi autoestima está mal, pero no lo es−suspire. –simplemente yo no soy así, nunca lo seré y me acepto de esta manera−hable entre dientes.

−Pues yo no creo que seas así, creo que no te ves con los ojos correctos.

−Ese no es tu problema.

−Bueno fuiste tu quien acepto tomar un café conmigo y ser mi amiga.

Lo mire, me miraba desafiadamente.

−En ese momento no sabía que eras un idiota que cree conocer a todos, yo estoy bien el que no me preocupe por ser conocida, que use ropa...desaliñada no significa que este mal, ¿Puedes comprender eso?

Hubo un momento en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y eso complico lo pesado del ambiente.

−El autoestima no se mide en lo que vistas, o como seas sino en la confianza que tienes en ti.

− ¿Mientras más altanera sea, mejor? –cuestione, ¿Quién iba a creer que ese tipo sacara lo peor de mi?

−Que lo seas no significara que tengas buena autoestima –contesto seriamente acercándose a mí, me aleje un paso.

−Solo soy realista−sentía las lagrimas de frustración ocupar mis ojos, mientras mi cabeza repetía cada una de mis imperfecciones, ¿Y si el tenia razón? ¿Y si era mala conmigo misma?

−No, no lo eres sino verías lo agradable que eres, y entonces no estarías a punto de llorar.

Pesadamente, lo mire.

− ¿Por qué me dices esto?

−Porque quiero ayudarte.

− ¿Por qué?

−Porque somos amigos−murmuró con media sonrisa.

−Irónicamente, los amigos no se hacen en un día.

−Y probablemente tengas razón, sin embargo quiero hacerlo y no hay una razón específica, ¿Alguna vez has sentido que tienes que hacer algo sin saber por qué?

El silencio continuo me relajo lo suficiente para que las lágrimas desaparecieran.

−No eres un psicólogo, ¿Sabias?

−Pero mi hermano sí.

−No iré con nadie, no lo necesito. Pero gracias−no quería empezar de nuevo, eso no nos estaba llevando a ningún lado.

−Por eso creí que sería mejor si yo te ayudaba.

Arquee la ceja recelosa.

− ¿Y eso en que te ayudaría?

−Tal vez...satisfacción, no quiero ofenderte.

−Entonces no lo hagas, empezamos bien pero me temo que te estás metiendo donde no debes.

−Piénsalo, cuando llegues a casa mírate en un espejo, encuentra lo que te guste de ti y cinco que no te gusten de tu físico, si encuentras más de lo que te no te gusten, entonces llámame –saco un papel de su pantalón, y me lo ofreció, suavemente lo tome y observe los números que estaban escritos−Bella, las mariposas no pueden ver sus alas, no saben lo hermosas que son pero las personas sí, bueno la gente también es así −.

**Edward**

Después de nuestra pelea por su autoestima, sintiéndome aún mal la lleve a su casa tal como me pidió. Aun estando con mi familia, festejando una feliz noticia yo me sentía o más bien estaba con la culpa, tal vez debí ser más suave, menos directo.

Alice no estuvo contenta pues había visto en Bella una gran chica y futura mejor amiga, Rosalie no dijo nada pero por ratos me miraba fijamente como evaluando mi estado, y mi hermano no se quedaba atrás. Emmett ignoro todo, o casi todo.

− ¿No salió bien? –Jasper se acerco a mí, me alce de hombros. –Parece que no, ¿Quieres contarme? −.

−Creo que fui...muy directo, ella se aferro que estaba bien.

−Tienes que darle tiempo, las palabras también afectan.

−Solo espero que no haga nada malo.

−No lo hará, pude darme cuenta de que no es de las que se hieren a sí mismas, ¿Me entiendes? –asentí rápidamente, solo de pensar en que ella se hiciera daño me daba miedo. –Tendrá un duelo consigo misma, pero la conciencia está ahí, y recuerda esto no te des por vencido −.

Me sentí agradecido de tener a Jasper en esos momentos, el sabía exactamente qué decir.

−Gracias.

−Y recuerda esto, no basta con decirle que es bonita y especial hay que hacerla sentir así.

Sonreí suavemente, casi triste.

−No me llamara.

−Lo hará.

Sin embargo no me llamo al día siguiente, ni al otro.

Jessica llamo para avisarme que su viaje se alargaría por dos días más, y la esperanza de verla se desvaneció...ya la extrañaba, incluso a su mal genio que optaba por las mañanas.

Rápidamente me conto las _buenas nuevas_, el noviazgo de ella y Black era oficial para todas las redes de comunicación, por desgracia para mi, sin más se despidió para ir a un antro o algún lugar así, también agrego que me llevaría recuerdos, bueno a todos. Como siempre, y como siempre Alice y Rosalie lo recibirían con una sonrisa forzada y lo guardarían debajo del closet, ¿Acaso algún día le agradecieran su amabilidad por los regalos?

Esperaba con ansias el día que pudieran conversar y reír con Jessica sin antes no estar borrachas, realmente lo esperaba.

Estuve buscando por la red algún casting con la esperanza de una propuesta para saltar a la fama en la actuación tenias que tener contactos y aunque yo tenía a Jessica parecía que no, pues se negaba a ayudarme.

Lo cual agradecía, aunque me sintiera mal por su poca ayuda algo me decía que era para que forjara mi camino por mí mismo, solo.

Había un casting de actuación para una cadena televisiva, tal vez esa podía ser una oportunidad, la marque con un plumón amarrillo y continúe un poco mas esperanzado.

Por la noche Emmett llego con cerveza y películas para pasar el rato, dos horas después se nos unió Jasper. Ambos solían hacer noche de chicos cuando Jessica salía de viaje o estaba con su madre.

Mientras Emmett roncaba Jasper aprovecho para pasarme un libro que creía que debía leer.

− ¿Te ha llamado?

− ¿Jessica?

−No, Bella−debí haberlo imaginado.

−No, y me estoy cansando de esperar...creo que debo de darme por vencido, no llamara.

−Aun no te des por vencido-sugirió entre cerrando sus ojos con cansancio mientras se recostaba en uno de los tres sillones.

−Al menos lo intente−suspire antes de acomodarme en el sillón como ellos.

Y me deje llevar por el sueño.

Me levante antes que Emmett y Jasper, porque si no...Bueno, Emmett solía hacer bromas como poner crema batida en la palma de la mano de su víctima y luego pasar una pluma por la nariz y la pobre victima terminaba enmascarado con crema batida, que por cierto no sabía tan mal.

Mientras preparaba café para los tres el teléfono comenzó a sonar, conteste rápidamente para impedir que se despertaran.

− ¿Hola?, ¿Jessica? –pregunte creyendo que era ella para contarme nuevas noticias.

Y tal vez lo eran, pero no para ella, si para mí.

−No, no soy tu novia−murmuro soltando un suspiro por la otra línea.

Era Bella.

* * *

**Ok, estoy muy nerviosa por este capitulo...**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas! :** karolay28, lis3011, powercat, AngieCastairsCullen, feruzii, Robmy, Ayer Dormi, cony,isa28, yuli09, Anitamarie Cullen, Alea Jacta Est, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, , katherine S,Melygr94, y los anónimos ;)

**Al primer comentario le dedico el capitulo siguiente y le regalo un gusanito :D Déjenme un comentario con un "Linda historia" o "Nos leemos" me conformo xD. Háganme feliz, y escribiré mas rápido. Saludos. Nos leemos.**

**LM**


	7. Defectos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller _solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile_**NO**_al plagio.

* * *

**Capi para ¡Elenamar-16! Disfruten :)**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**−Defectos

**Bella**

Mis manos sudaban cruelmente, mis pies no dejaban de mecerse en el aire, y el miedo o más bien el nerviosismo crecía en mi mientras esperaba a mi visitante. A Edward.

Recordé el momento que vivimos la semana pasada después de su actuación, cuando menciono…mi autoestima. Mas que enojada u ofendida creo que estaba sorprendida porque nunca nadie más lo había mencionado, además que no confiara en él (aun) no ayudo, además en ese momento era un extraño criticándome.

Me dejo en el departamento y se fue, mi misión no era hacerle caso a su petición pero al pararme frente el espejo mis defectos comenzaron a dispararse hacia mi visión, mi cabello hecho una maraña, tan simple, mis ojos aun más simples y esos eran los primeros. No pude dormir, no era por la falta de Jacob, en parte si por la soledad, pero era más por sus palabras de él.

Me sentía bien, ¿Pero lo estaba? Creía estarlo, pero el mismo lo dijo, las personas no siempre se ven...como son. Sus palabras realmente taladraron mi cerebro, y se quedaron ahí torturándome hasta que logre dormirme.

Papá me había dicho una vez que era más linda de lo que creía, lo tome como algo clásico entre padres. Sue menciono una vez que era como un ángel, tal vez no era sofisticada pero ser natural me hacía más bonita, sin embargo ella era mi madrastra. Mamá nunca menciono mi físico, nos parecíamos mucho pero ella si la sacaba provecho...yo, simplemente aun arreglándome era un tema perdido.

En mi adolescencia no fui precisamente linda, mis compañeras lo eran pero yo no, y luego cuando llego el nuevo novio de mamá y mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, el lo noto, y a veces me elogiaba, sin embargo luego hizo lo contrario que me dejo aun peor. Supongo que sí, necesitaba ayuda.

Era algo tan difícil de creer, pero el primer paso siempre es aceptarlo.

Yo necesitaba ayuda, así de simple...como yo.

Así que lo llame un día antes, y lo cite en el departamento, estaba pensando en decirle que mejor no fuera al departamento pero...fue tarde, el timbre sonó. Me tome mi tiempo para abrirle, respire profundamente y abrí.

−Adelante.

Dije aun sin verlo, me siguió hasta la sala en silencio y nos sentamos uno frente al otro, estaba serio, dándome mi tiempo o eso quería creer.

−Yo...no sé exactamente que decirte, pero creo que tienes razón –murmure fijando mi vista al suelo, haciendo una mueca. Si...él tenía razón.

− ¿Crees? –al fin lo mire, y asentí no estaba del todo segura. –Eso está bien, algo es algo, ¿No? –pregunto con media sonrisa, me gustaría ser así de positiva, parecía tan fácil. Por desgracia así es para algunas personas.

Saque un papel completamente arrugado, sentí mi sangre subirse a mis mejillas, y solo pensé en huir cuando lo desdoblo y creo...comenzó a leer.

− ¿Quieres agua? –Pregunte, no deje que contestara.−Yo creo que si−me levante rápidamente y corrí a la cocina a esconderme como una cobarde, simplemente no quería ver su rostro burlándose o simplemente fruncido mientras leía.

¡Me sentía tan avergonzada!

−Escondiéndote no lograras nada.

Casi me da un paro cardíaco de la sorpresa, estaba parado mirándome fijamente en el umbral de la puerta, al menos debería desmayarme para no escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

−Yo, no, yo solo−me trate de defender torpemente.

−Está bien ser tímida de vez en cuando –asentí más tranquila. –Y este es un buen momento, es como cuando tu madre le muestra fotos de bebe a tu novio o novia, es entendible. Aunque la lista es... ¡Ridícula! −.

− ¿Por…por qué?

¿Por qué pregunte?

−Bien, tu cabello es ¿simple? Bueno intenta peinar el mío es simplemente ¡Imposible!, ¿Tus ojos son simples? ¡No!, es un color único, no es café claro, ni oscuro es como chocolate, y ¡Todos aman el chocolate! –dijo exasperado.

Le sonreí amablemente, era muy bueno conmigo.

− ¿Tu cuerpo es simple? –murmuro exasperado. − ¡Porque todo tiene que ser simple para ti!, tu cuerpo no es simple, tus ojeras tal vez son notables lo que indica que eres o muy trabajadora o muy enérgica que duermes tarde, además existe maquillaje, ¿No? –pregunto, supuse que su monologo apenas había empezado, o su regaño, más allá de eso no me importaba que me lo dijera. Lo escuchaba. –No sé si ves lo mismo que yo− suspiro.

Suspire también.

− ¿Qué necesito ayuda?, ¿Qué mi vocabulario debe de pasar de… simple? –probé.

−Y tal vez deberíamos agregar, graciosa a tus cualidades−indico una pequeña sonrisa.

Definitivamente era positivo.

»•«

La oficina del área de publicidad era muy extensa, tal vez más de la necesaria. Ángela mi compañera más cercana estaba haciendo una cita con una revista para una entrevista, la empresa acababa de firmar con una empresa de ropa muy conocida y ya el trabajo estaba casi listo, a mi me toco confirmar la cita que tenía tres horas después con otra revista una más conocida. _Seventeen. _

Por desgracia unas horas después cancelaron la cita pero mandaron una serie de preguntas en el correo de la empresa. Me sentí mas relajada, así no nos atrasaríamos con ese proyecto. Complete cada una de ellas y lo reenvié. Uff...algo menos en lo que pensar.

El olor de café ambientaba el edificio, los teléfonos sonando continuamente, chicas platicando por ahí, hombres bromeando por ahí, el señor de la esquina comiendo una hamburguesa a escondidas, y creo que había un chico jugando _Buscaminas_ en la computadora, sin nada que hacer y aun eran las...dos de la tarde.

−Swan, el jefe quiere verte.

Me aviso un compañero, fruncí mi seño mientras me levantaba y al parecer al escuchar 'jefe' mas 'quiere verte' la oficina entera miro mi camino desde mi área hasta la puerta de la oficina del jefe. Toque suavemente, cuando escuche su voz fuerte y grave de aceptación, entre.

− ¿Quería verme?

−Siéntense.

El jefe del área de comunicación era el señor no tan viejo realmente, su nombre era Garrett, alto y con una pronunciada barba, su carácter era lo que más ponía alerta a las personas pues era muy fuerte en ese ámbito, siempre intentando ser el mejor, y que todos estuvieran felices con el trabajo finalizado.

Tome asiento en el momento justo que me miro a los ojos.

−Así que usted es del equipo –asentí afirmativamente, nunca me había llamado a su oficina no desde el día que me transfirieron a esa área, era como estar en la oficina del director en el colegio.− Hay un proyecto en puerta con una marca muy conocida por su nuevo perfume y la empresa nos suplico que todo fuera secreto y solo quería a los mejores en el ámbito trabajando en ello− escuchaba detenidamente, ¿Estaría pensando en mi?

No, tal vez en otra persona. Además el dijo "los mejores en el ámbito"

−Así que la empresa solo quiere trabajar con dos personas, esa es Webber – suspire internamente, ellos querían trabajar con Ángela, debía suponerlo era más agraciada con la gente y... – Y usted – también era muy enérgica y... ¡¿Qué?!

− ¿Y...yo?

−Si claro, para eso la mande a llamar−agrego con una media sonrisa.−Usted es la que mantiene mas relación con las revistas juveniles, las que más compran, por cierto− rió suavemente. –Su trabajo ha sido alagado por los más altos de la empresa, y la quieren a usted. Trabajara con su compañera Webber pero igual con los de otra área. Recalcó este proyecto es secreto, aun no quieren causar revuelo por lo que trabajaran privadamente en el piso quince, ¿Qué dice? ¿Acepta? −.

Un poco mas y empezaba a hiperventilar, no por una cuestión sino por varias.

Por primera vez me sentía, me sentía orgullosa, si orgullosa de mi.

−Cla...claro, muchas gracias−respondí cuando encontré mi voz.

−Entonces, la espero mañana en el piso quince a las ocho en punto. Ni un minuto tarde.

Dicen que cuando algo bueno pasa todo parece mejorar y así me sentí en ese momento.

«•»

Jacob me llamo más tarde, en los que dijo que me extrañaba. Yo lo hacía de igual manera. Dijo que había comprado algo que me encantaría, eso esperaba. Al fin llegaría al día siguiente por la noche, al parecer cenaríamos...los cuatro.

No me molestaba Edward, me sentía un poco mas cómoda, pero con Jessica me sentía deslizada de lado y cohibida, además Jacob parecía no agradarle que conversara con Edward, lo cual me dejo con una duda... ¿Seriamos amigos en secreto o algo así?

Le conté lo de mi trabajo y me felicito, un corto felicidades pero prometió que al día siguiente me felicitaría mejor, en persona. Lo esperaba ansiosamente, extrañaba despertar a su lado y pasar el resto del día con él, siempre tenía algo interesante que contarme.

Antes de tocar la comodidad de mi cama me mando un mensaje Edward, pidiéndome que me preparara porque en media hora llegaría. ¿Así se avisaba ahora? ¿Con media hora de anticipo? Igual no importaba, me interesaba de alguna manera saber lo que diría.

Cuando llego vestía cómodo, según me conto que había estado ensayando un poco tarde. Había llevado comida china para ambos.

− ¿Entonces qué tal tu día? –pregunto mientras metía un poco de pollo agridulce a su boca.

Lo mire como si tuviera seis ojos y dos cabezas, repito, no solía contarle a nadie de mi día, no es como si a las personas le importase saber de revistas juveniles, entrevistas, videos promocionales, presentaciones y toda esa locura.

−Mejor dime que tal el tuyo –murmure.

−Pues cansado, estuve cantando por una hora y creo que estoy a punto de perder mi voz. ¿Jacob no suele preguntarte tanto como yo, cierto? – lo mire rápidamente por su intuición o lo que sea. Tal vez leía mentes, asentí.

−No le interesa mucho mi trabajo, dice que no entiende. Además prefiero escucharlo a él.

− ¿Crees que lo que te dice es interesante? –interrogo.

−Lo es.

−Tal vez, sin embargo todos los días hay algo nuevo que contarles a las personas por muy tonto o pequeño que sea. Dime algo, anda−animo.

Lo mire contrariada.

−Bueno...

− ¿Si? Anda dilo – era un poco divertido verlo como si me estuviera echando porras.

Era como Sue, totalmente alegre y animado.

−El jefe me mando a llamar, quiere que forme parte del quipo para un proyecto...secreto –suspire y medio sonreír.−Al parecer él cree que soy buena en mi trabajo, el dijo algo así como: "una de las mejores en el ámbito" −.

De solo recordarlo me siento sorprendida.

− ¡Eso es asombroso! ¿Qué tan secreto es?

−Supongo que mucho, trabajaremos en un piso. Un piso solo para un proyecto, ¿Puedes creerlo? –creo que él me estaba contagiando con su ánimo.

−Claro que lo creo, pero dime algo, el cree que eres una de las mejores, ¿Y tú? ¿Crees lo mismo?

¿Por qué él tenía que hacer esas preguntas que me hacían dudar?

−No me considero la mejor, hay muchos trabajadores mejores y más capacitados, supongo.

−Él te eligió por algo, eso es porque si eres una de las mejores− me recordó. Dejo su plato de lado. –Esto debería de ayudarte, ¿Te sientes orgullosa de lo que has logrado en tu trabajo? –pregunto audazmente, debería acostumbrarme a estas preguntas.

−Eso creo.

− ¿Crees?

Bueno, sabía que había muchos esperando por un proyecto así pero yo... ¿Qué tal si lo hacía mal?

−Edward... –comencé a negar−Yo no lo sé, no me presiones con tus preguntas, ¿Bien? –le pedí.

−Lo siento, tienes razón. De cualquier manera, es genial lo del proyecto, si las personas confiamos tanto en ti es justo que tu también lo hagas.

Asentí y continuamos cenando, antes de llevar la basura en su lugar me voltee.

−Gracias.

−Un placer−sonrió.

Cuando regrese me senté con él en la sala, saco la hoja arrugada y me la tendió.

−Léeme el primer defecto− pidió amablemente.

− ¿Empezaremos con esto? –el asintió. –Bien−suspire. –Mi cabello es simple−leí en voz baja.

− ¿Por qué crees que lo es?

Bueno lo pensé un poco.

−Supongo que es un color común, y a veces especialmente en la mañana parece un nido.

−Leí un libro que decía "Como te vez, te sientes". ¿Alguna vez llevas el cabello suelto? –yo negué, tocando lo alto de mi coleta−Bueno, decía que si no te daba gusto podías verlo de otra forma, un poco más positivo. También decía que cambiar un poco la costumbre podía hacer que te viera mejor, es decir que si no te gusta tu cabello, aparte de aceptarlo podías cambiarla costumbre de soltarlo o tal vez ¿Pintarlo? –

− ¿Pintarlo? –dije. − ¿Eres estilista o algo así?

−No lo creo, ¿Qué opinas del morado?

Jadee de horror.

− ¿Azul? –Probó con los ojos burlones, el se estaba ¿Burlando? Eso no ayudaba. − ¿Rojo? –continuó.

−Olvídalo, y deja de decir el nombre de los colores−le pedio horrorizada, no me imaginaba con el cabello pintado de colores extravagantes, me despedirían de mi trabajo, por desgracia existían esa leyes marcadas por la sociedad –Lo mío, no es eso−.

−No, no lo es. Tu cabello puede ser simple, opaco, con puntas abiertas−lo mire raro. –No me mires así, tengo a Rose, Alice y una novia muy femeninas. Como decía, puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero es tu cabello, lo que te da una personalidad y una confianza aunque no lo creas −.

−Entiendo, tal vez...me guste este color café, es común, si pero es...natural y de alguna manera así nací –asintió, suspire y solté mi coleta, mi cabello era un poco largo, era delgado y algo ondulado −Si le hiciera un cambio tal vez seria...solo cortarlo−.

−Entonces tal debes para borrar esto hay que cortarlo−con su dedos simulo una tijera, medio sonreí, ¿Un corte ayudaría a sentirme mejor con el cabello?

−Está bien, pero no lo cortaras tú.

−Lastima−sonrío de lado. – ¿Está bien que partamos de esta lista? −.

−Sí, creo que sí.

−Oye Bella. Tal vez yo no pueda ayudarte en estos cinco puntos, pero estaba pensando que tal vez Rose y Alice quieran. Ellas son serias si eso te preocupa, y no te criticaran−murmuro.

−Supongo que no lo harán, parecen agradables. Tal vez deba disculparme con Alice por no ir a su cena−recordé ese día, me sentí muy avergonzada.

−No te preocupes por eso, ella no guarda rencor. ¿Nos vemos mañana en la cena?-soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

Supongo que no era a la única que esto de Jacob y Jessica tenia depresiva de alguna manera.

− ¿Hay de otra? –Se alzo de hombro, con mi pregunta –Tal vez mi corte de cabello quede pendiente para otro día. Pero si nos vemos mañana−.

Lo acompañe a la salida, eran cerca de las diez, vaya cuatro horas se fueron volando. Antes de entrar al elevador se volteo sonriente.

−Por cierto, tal vez mañana Jacob no nos deje hablar− rodó los ojos. –Así que tal vez no deberíamos decirles de nuestros planes, de alguna manera ellos no nos tomaron en cuenta para su contrato, ellos tal vez no quieran tampoco saber de nuestra amistad. Y no es porque no quiera o crea que no eres suficiente como amiga−la última frase fue en un tono sugerente, estaba a punto de sonrojarme.

−Sí, no quiero que las cosas sean mas...tensas entre los cuatro−accedí.

−Por cierto, la cena de cuando nos conocimos, ¡Estuvo deliciosa! ¡Espero con ansias la cena de mañana! –grito mientras entraba al elevador.

¿Eso había sido un halago?

* * *

**¿Alguna vez han tenido un amigo así de confianzudo? Yo si, y por desgracia me contaba todo, TODO.**

**Me atrase un poquito, pero el capitulo quedo mas largo de lo que pensé, en el próximo capitulo descubriremos la lista de Edward :)**

******Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas! :** karolay28, lis3011, powercat, AngieCastairsCullen, feruzii, Robmy, Ayer Dormi, cony,isa28, yuli09, Anitamarie Cullen, Alea Jacta Est, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, , katherine S,Melygr94,SadisticTorment, lovelove13, eLeTwihard, NBellaCullen , MacaCullen17, Elenamar-16 , Ine Flores M, Anna Mariea F,soledadcullen y los anónimos ;)

**El próximo capitulo es dedicado para el primer RR :D, ****_Si llegaste hasta aquí gracias por tomarte tu tiempo por leerme, ahora tomate tu tiempo para comentar algo lindo, ¿Vale? _**(Eso sonó agresivo jkjkls******_)_**

******_Nos Leemos, L.M._**


	8. La lista

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller _solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile_**NO**_al plagio.

* * *

**Capi para **Maary Cullen**! Nos leemos :) por cierto leí una de tus adaptaciones, experimento de ciencias creo, me gusto mucho.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII: La lista**

−Y entonces ella nos pregunto "¿Desde cuándo se conocen?" y ella respondió que desde toda la vida, deberías haber visto su cara, ¡Se lo creyó todo! –Jacob termino de contarme sobre la última entrevista. Se veía orgulloso de que todo hubiera salido de acuerdo a los planes.

−Me alegra que todo haya salido bien. Y espero que no tengas que viajar tan pronto.

Sonrió abiertamente.

−Prometo no irme tan pronto, yo también te extrañe nena. Pero no sé si Sam tenga los mismos planes−inquirió.

Sam era su manager, ambos eran algo así como hermanos, habían crecido en la misma ciudad, estudiado juntos y también hacían dinero juntos.

−Supongo que el quera pasar tiempo con Emily.

−Tal vez−coincidió, se levanto del sillón y me miro fijamente. − ¿Qué hiciste estos días sin mi? −.

Yo no sabía cómo responder a eso, sabía que a Jake no le haría nada de gracia saber que me la pase con Edward.

−Lo de siempre, ¿Qué piensas del proyecto? –cuestione levantándome del sillón individual para sentarme a su lado, rápidamente me abrazo.

−Creo que tuviste mucha suerte en que te eligiera.

−Lo sé.

−Solo no lo arruines−beso mi frente.

Solo no lo arruines…si el supiera que tengo tanto miedo de que ocurra eso. Por otro lado, no me sentí bien con su respuesta...de hecho me sentí un poco vacía, hubiera querido que me dijera que confiaba en mi. Pero él no era bueno con las palabras. Tal vez solo bromeaba y estaba feliz por mí.

Suspire pesadamente y me levante, aun tenía que hacer la cena para los cuatro.

Jacob me dijo lo que tenía que cocinar, aparentemente Jessica odiaba casi todo lo que tenía más de 200 calorías, pensé algo de comida chica pero el dijo que no. Me confundía que supiera mucho de Jessica.

− ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de sus gustos?

Me acompaño a la cocina.

−Somos novios−dijo como si fuero lo más normal del mundo. − ¿Estas celosa? –me abrazo desde atrás, me sonroje un poco.

−Bueno...es solo que es un poco extraño−me defendí, no me voltee a mirarlo. –Oye Jake, ¿Te molestaría que Edward y yo fuéramos amigos? –me soltó la cintura y se fue hasta el refrigerados para sacar algo de beber.

−El no me agrada, además parece un...

No dijo nada mas, lo mire interesada.

− ¿Un qué?

−Un...olvídalo, se ve que es un confianzudo.

Bueno, Jessica no me agradaba del todo pero por él la aguantaría.

−Realmente no me gustaría que te llevaras con él, eres muy inocente y no quisiera que se pase de listo contigo, ¿Comprendes? –Realmente no lo hacía pero asentí para reconfortarlo o más bien tranquilizarlo. No quería molestarlo tan pronto, acababa de llegar.

−Sin embargo eres consciente de que tenemos que platicar mientras tú y Jessica estén juntos, ¿Cierto?

Suspiro pesadamente y me miro a los ojos.

−Puedes ser su _amiga_ pero mantén tu espacio, ¿Bien?

Yo sabía que mi novio no era tan egoísta, el también me entendía.

No volvimos a tocar el tema de nadie que no fuera nosotros, el se ofreció a ayudarme con la ensalada y yo hice el guiso, inconscientemente suplique para que le gustara a Jessica, dudaba que me comiera viva enfrente de dos hombres pero por si acaso, no quería que me odiara por darle calorías.

Jacob me había comprado un vestido rojo, tenia lentejuelas por lo que era elegante. También me compro un bonito collar de plata, y por ultimo un _baby doll_ negro, toda la sangre subió a mi mejilla y a él le pareció gracioso.

Mientras me maquillaba me llego un mensaje, era de Edward y era un tanto extraño.

_**¿Lista para una noche incomoda?**_

Claro que no lo estaba, sin embargo le respondí positivamente. Supuse que aun tardarían en llegar pero no, ellos estaban ahí puntualmente y fui yo quien los recibió.

−Hola Isabella−murmuro Jessica, entrando como si nada.

Si la confianza de Edward era molesta, la que derrochaba Jessica era horrible. Al menos ella conocía la sala y ahí fue donde se encontró con mi novio, bueno...al menos ellos estaban cómodos el uno con el otro.

−Bella−susurro Edward como saludo. Le sonreí amablemente y camine tras de él.

El saludo de Jake y Edward no fue para nada amistoso.

Al menos la plática fue un poco más llevadera porque por momentos Edward y yo compartíamos una mirada cuando no comprendíamos el entusiasmo con el que ellos hablaban, era como si el juntarnos días antes había creado un enlace entre nosotros. Y era agradable saber que no era la única que no entendía el orgullo que ellos sentían al engañar a la prensa.

Porque al fin de cuentas era mentir, ¿No?

Había momentos en los que quería levantarme y platicar con Edward, pero sentía la mirada de Jacob y sabía que no le gustaría.

−Bells cariño, ¿Por qué no sirves la cena?

−Claro−respondí levantándome con pesadez.

Al parecer no me ayudaría. Antes de llegar a la cocina escuche la voz de Edward.

−Jacob, ¿Te molestaría que ayude a tu novia?

Jacob se mantuvo en silencio mientras me miraba con advertencia diciéndome que me mantuviera alejada de él, y luego decía que la celosa era yo. Asentí.

−No, adelante.

Y aunque no cruzamos muchas palabras fue bueno estar con alguien que al menos me tomaba en cuenta, aunque sea para preguntarme si primero se ponía la ensalada o el pollo. Jacob saco el mejor vino que teníamos.

No sabía cómo sentirme exactamente, porque el resto de la noche no hable con nadie, ni Jacob me hablo hasta que Jessica y su nuevo se fueron. No podía enojarme con mi novio, no cuando sonreía feliz por la cena. Menos cuando me besaba.

−Te dije que te felicitaría personalmente, ¿No? –susurro dejando un beso en mi cuello.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Había creado una costumbre en la última semana.

Desde que Jacob regreso y Edward se volvió oficialmente mi amigo.

Como mi novio no tenia horario fijo solía cambiar un poco pero básicamente era igual. Cuando salía del trabajo iba a mi departamento a cambiarme, si Jake trabajaba de dia me pasaba el resto del día con el pero si su horario era de la tarde hasta entrando la madrugada entonces me la pasaba platicando con Edward.

Y es que después de acostumbrarme a su actitud y preguntas con doble propósito comprendí que era fácil hablar con él.

Y ese día no era la excepción, después de alistarme me encontré con Edward en la plaza. El estaba acompañado de Rosalie, era una modelo conocida por eso se me hacía muy conocida.

−Alice no ha podido venir, está un poco ocupada con unos vestidos pero...Rose esta aquí.

−Hola−la salude.

−Hola Bella – se colgó de mi brazo. –Dime tienes alguna idea de como quieres cortarte el cabello−.

Dude un poco –No, no lo creo.

Ella le resto importancia, su excusa era que mejor así Mike echaría a volar su imaginación. Mike era el peluquero clásico que creía que todos tenían un cabello hermoso si él lo había cortado o mantenido bajo su 'tutela' o algo así, de lo contrario te decía que parecía un nido de pájaros. Fue vergonzoso.

O no perdón, lo más vergonzoso fue que me impidió ver lo que le hacía a mi cabello, lo malo no era que me impidiera verlo sino que no dejaba de criticarlo de todas las maneras posibles, pobre de mi cabello su autoestima también bajo.

Gracias a Rosalie todo fue muy relajado, y Edward ayudaba un poquito intentado hacerme sonreír.

−Antes de que voltees déjame decirte que te ves fantástica−me dijo Rosalie.

−No sé de eso, pero si, te vez muy bien –murmuro Edward.

−Mejor que Jessica−añadió Rose por lo bajo, como le decían sus amigos, y como me obligo a decirle.

Me sentí incomoda ante lo último, parecía que no le agradaba Jessica.

Sin embargo cuando me di cuenta de mi nuevo corte, me queda aturdida, esa no era yo. Esa era mil veces mejor que yo, y creo que era mi reflejo.

−Un buen corte de cabello, lo único que necesitas para subir tu autoestima de mujer−murmuro Rose.

−Completamente fantástica−exclamo Mike, muy a gusto.

Y es que era verdad...me sentía de alguna manera, poderosa.

Después de eso no pude mantenerme muy seria que digamos, a cada rato me tocaba el cabello, me sentía a gusto, y mi amigo estaba muy satisfecho de verme así.

Dejamos a Rosalie en el departamento que compartía con Emmett no sin antes compartir números y quedar alguna vez con Alice, todo era tan nuevo para mí e irreal. Que no sabía si llorar o reír.

Edward y Jessica vivían en una casa muy moderna, era de un solo piso, de un color muy relajante a decir verdad, era muy informal y me agradaba, me recordaba a la casa de papá en Forks.

− ¿Quieres algo de beber? –ofreció, negué suavemente.

−Estoy bien−dije adentrándome a la sala, habían muchas fotografías de él, sus amigos y creo que sus padres, pero no muchas con su novia.

Jessica también trabajaba tarde, no quería sonar paranoica pero era extraño que usualmente Jake y Jessica compartieran casi los mismos horarios, pero no, definitivamente estaba desvariando.

Mi corte debió aturdirme...

− ¿Y cómo te sientes?

−Bien, es extraño que este corto, me gusta e incluso parece más rizado.

−Tu cabello es suave, es lindo. Rose lo dijo.

−Rose es muy amable.

El dudo y sonrió sarcásticamente.

−No con todos, créeme.

Lo sabía, porque si de algo estaba segura era que Rosalie y Jessica no se llevaban nada bien, no podía saber porque pero mejor no investigarlo.

En la mesita de noche había un libro que nunca había visto o leído, _No es justo_.

−Es de un niño que sufre de leucemia.

Leí el prologo, había una lista, una que había escrito aquel niño. Cuando lo hojeaba cayo una hoja, otra lista pero esa no era del protagonista del libro.

− ¿Es tuyo?

Los ojos de Edward me miraron avergonzado, aun si lo negaba yo sabía que era de él, su mirada me lo dijo. Era una lista que por título tenia "Lo que quiero hacer en un futuro". Apenas iba a leer cuando él me quito la hoja y lo coloco a sus espaldas, se veía nervioso.

−Es tonto...

−Déjame ver.

El negó, no pelearía ya buscaría como leerlo, aunque... ¿Porque estaba en un libro que trata de un niño que muero y...también había hecho una lista? Tome y libro y lo alce a su altura.

− ¿Morirás? –pregunte asustada de lo que acababa de decir.

Su rostro pasó de la confusión al entendimiento y luego negó repetidas veces.

−No, yo...no. Es una lista de lo que quería hacer antes de ser famoso. Si eso−admitió medio sonriendo, aun apenado.

Oh...bueno eso explicaba mucho.

− ¿Puedo verla?

−Realmente es estúpida. Emmett lo cree.

Me levante de hombros.

−Lo justo es que me dejes verla−suspiro pesadamente y me la dio rendido.

**"Lista de lo que quiero hacer en un futuro"**

**Número uno: ver un partido de béisbol.**

**Número dos: ir a un concierto.**

**Número tres: ir de campamento por una semana.**

**Número cuatro: ir a una boda de unos desconocidos.**

**Número cinco: ir a una fiesta de disfraces.**

**Número seis: construir mi propia página web.**

**Número siete: cantar en un karaoke.**

**Número ocho: Besar a alguien bajo la lluvia.**

**Número nueve: Hacer un viaje por carretera sin destino fijo.**

**Número diez: ...**

Deje de leer, sin duda era una lista algo larga, y no tan estúpida como él decía.

− ¿Qué pasa con el número diez? –pregunte curiosa.

−No lo sé, ya no se me ocurrió nada. –respondió alzándose de hombros− ¿Es estúpida cierto? – pregunto divertido, al fin me quito la lista para echarle un vistazo fugaz.

−No claro que no, ¿Has hecho algo de la lista?

−No, nadie quiere ayudarme y sinceramente no sé cómo lograrlo solo. –se levanto de su lugar y me ofreció su mano, lo mire recelosa. –Es un poco tarde, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? −.

Rápidamente me levante, era cierto ya era tarde.

Camino a casa estuve pensando que tal vez...podía ayudarlo, así como el me estaba ayudando, creía que de esa manera podía devolverle el favor. No me costaría nada porque era muy fácil, igual creí que ayudar a alguien a cumplir sus sueños me podría hacer feliz.

Así que le compartí mi idea, el no me creía así que tuve que repetírselo de nuevo.

− ¿Estás segura?

La verdad estaba más que segura, claramente intentaría ayudarlo porque no creía poder con todo eso, ¿O sí?

* * *

Ya tenía el capitulo listo hace unos días pero sinceramente decidí actualizar mis otras historias y desesperarlas un poco :) wuaja jaja ok ya, espero realmente que les agrade el capitulo, voy a responder RR, las quiero mucho...déjenme un RR y a lo mejor les regalo un Eduarsh xD

**Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas!** :karolay28, lis3011, powercat, AngieCastairsCullen, feruzii, Robmy, Ayer Dormi, cony,isa28, yuli09, Anitamarie Cullen, Alea Jacta Est, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, , katherine S,Melygr94,SadisticTorment, lovelove13, eLeTwihard, NBellaCullen , MacaCullen17, Elenamar-16 , Ine Flores M, Anna Mariea F,soledadcullen y los anónimos ;)

El próximo capitulo es dedicado para el primer RR :D,_**Si llegaste hasta aquí gracias por tomarte tu tiempo por leerme, ahora tomate tu tiempo para comentar algo lindo, ¿Vale?**_(Eso sonó agresivo jkjkls_**)**_

_**Nos Leemos, L.M.**_


	9. Amistades y cuestiones

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller _solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile_**NO**_al plagio.

* * *

lis3011 Disfruta:)

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: amistades y cuestiones.**

Después de salir del trabajo me dirigí a la casa de Edward, solo estaría con el unas horas. Bueno con él y sus amigos. Jasper y Emmett habían decidido que era una buena idea juntarse en su casa y pedir unas pizzas, el me había invitado, no quería atrasar mas mis discípulas hacia Alice así que...acepte.

Cuando llegue ahí se encontraban ya todos, estaba un tanto intimidada por ellos, incluso sin querer ellos se veían tan perfectos y no solo físicamente, parecían tan bien emocionalmente que daba envidia; ellos sin embargo no parecían molestarse en convivir conmigo o al menos eran demasiado amables que no lo demostraban.

Mi vida no era de muchos cambios, desde que me mude y comencé a relacionarme con Jacob había creado costumbres, hace casi tres semanas hubo como un terremoto en mi vida, ¿Pero ellos serian capaz de encajar en mi vida? Verlos tan unidos en una plática amistosa me hizo casi dudar, ¿Y si era yo la que no encajaba a su alrededor?

− ¡Bella! –Rosalie fue la primera en notarme pero Alice la secundo rápidamente, me relajo aun más notar que su mirada no albergaba ni una pizca de resentimiento.

Después de saludarlas con un suave 'Hola' y un abrazo fugaz me apresure a disculparme con ella. Fue algo extraño cuando comenzó a carcajearse divertida restándole importancia, lo único que pidió fue que en su boda tenía que estar si o si, no me pareció tan justo pero si para ella fue suficiente para mi estaba bien.

Emmett era el más extrovertido del grupo siempre haciendo bromas o mejorando los silencios tal vez no lo hacía al propósito pero siempre lograba su cometido, Jasper tenía sus momentos para perder su cordura pero prácticamente era como la conciencia del grupo.

Bueno las chicas, ellas eran otro punto y aparte, pero le daban cierta esencia al grupo. Rosalie era tranquila, tenía un modo sarcástico de hablar, era muy audaz a la hora de dar órdenes o su opinión pero era amable con sus más allegados. Alice era como la cabeza siempre buscando ideas para cualquier cosa, tratando de que todo se viera mejor de lo que era, obligando que todo fuera más divertido, contagiando con su energía insaciable.

Más sin embargo, sentía que nunca los dejaría de conocer aunque realmente ni siquiera los conocía del todo en esas dos veces que habíamos coincidido.

−Así que Bella... Rosalie me contó que te acompaño al centro comercial. Espero que algún día vayamos de compras. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué no me pasaron a visitar?

Rosalie soltó una risita y me miro con diversión mientras negaba.

−Bueno, ¿Por qué dices eso?

−Alice tiene una tienda en el centro comercial, ¿No te lo había dicho Edward? –negué mirando con disculpa a Alice, la escuche murmurar que Edward era un egoísta o algo así por no querer compartirme ni diez minutos. –Y Alie, fuimos al estilista, fuimos a lo que fuimos −.

−Como sea, ¡Bella debes venir a mi tienda algún día!

−Concuerdo con la enana...tal vez deberían salir un día las tres –Edward iba entrando a la cocina mirándonos calculadoramente una por una, volví mi mirada hacia Rose y Alice que parecían levemente ¿Ansiosas? Ellas me sonrieron alentadoramente, era como si estuvieran planeando algo.

− ¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Te gustaría?

Bueno, no me gustaba mucho ir de compras, mi closet no era el mejor ejemplo de una fashionista, era incluso demasiado aburrido. Jacob lo había comentado una vez, tal vez una vez no sería tan mala idea.

−Supongo que estaría bien.

− ¡Genial!

−Me robare a Bella por un momento, los chicos quieren saludarla.

Recelosas me dejaron marchar pero aun en el pasillo pude escuchar a Rose tratando de tranquilizar los planes de Alice, ¿Habría hecho lo correcto aceptando? Esperaba que si, o que al menos me trajeara algo bueno.

− ¿¡Estas viva!? –replicó Emmett alzando las manos hacia el cielo.

−Eso parece.

−Esas chicas a veces son absorbentes, solo espero que las aguantes.

Sonreí un poco.

−Si te escuchan, ¿No te ira mal? –Me acerque a darle un abrazo pero él me sorprendió sacándome el aire de mis pulmones, casi asfixiándome en un abrazo de oso, uh...

−La lo han hecho, Rose castigo a Emmett por una semana−Se burlo Jasper con una sonrisa petulante.

−Una semana entera durmiendo en el sofá y sin sexo, no es muy cómodo que digamos –sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

−Demasiada información para mí –inquirí huyendo de su mirada.

Jasper fue un poco más respetuoso y no trato de desinflarme como un globo.

Estaban viendo un partido de fútbol americano, yo no entendía de deportes, nunca entendí porque mi padre amaba el béisbol, siempre fue torpe que cualquier movimiento físico era como un límite terrorífico en mi vida. Dramático, lo sé.

Edward me explico con todo lujo de detalles lo 'que debería saber del Fútbol americano' porque era obligatorio saber de aquel deporte, debí decirle que yo nunca lo practicaría pero apenas me dejo respirar.

− ¿Jessica vendrá a dormir? –pregunto Emmett.

−Se quedara con su madre−respondió Edward con un suspiro.

− ¡Hey vengan aquí chicos! −grito Rosalie de manera mandona, pero tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

− ¡Y Bella! –añadió Alice seguida de una risa.

Cenaron pizza con orilla rellena de queso, y había también papas rellenas de queso, Emmett se robó todos los canelazos negándose a compartir, Alice compartió conmigo un poco de su historia personal, al igual que Emmett, ¿Quién crearía que es un chef?

Antes de entrar a mi auto para regresar a casa me detuve frente a Edward.

− ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

−No creo, pasare el fin de semana y la mitad de la próxima con mis padres.

− ¿Viajaras? –pregunte sorprendida.

−Mañana –respondió haciendo una mueca, vaya la semana prácticamente había volado−, mis padres viven en Seattle y este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de mi madre así que...ya sabes− asentí con sus palabras, casi no sabía de su familia, yo tampoco había soltado de la mía, pero comprendida, no era como si tuviera que rendirme cuentas.

−Entonces supongo que nos vemos luego...

−Te llamare cuando regrese –explico abriéndome la puerta y cerrándola cuando subí − ¿Te divertiste con los chicos? –pregunto mientras se apoyaba en la puerta cerrada.

−Sí, gracias.

−Que bueno. –sin querer bostece, me sentía cansada− Es mejor que descanses, ojala esta noche hayas aprendido la lección− lo mire confundida, se apiado de mí y agrego: −Realmente puedes tener amigos, les agradas a los demás y...no eres ni aburrida, ni torpe−.

Nunca vi venir eso, eso ni siquiera estaba en la lista pero, ¡Me había ayudado de nuevo! Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se despidió con gesto y una gran sonrisa, completamente satisfecho.

Oh.

Ese noche llegue a casa cansada y pensando que tal vez era hora de empezar a conocer nuevas amistades...

**Edward**

Rentamos un auto para movernos cuando el avión aterrizo en Seattle, mis padres estaban en la entrada de la casa esperándonos, mamá sonreía abiertamente con sus brazos abiertos para un abrazo. Era acogedor estar en familia.

Mi madre nos guió dentro de la casa que seguía sin cambios drásticos, sus ojos brillaban alegremente mientras nos contaba lo feliz que estaba de vernos, aunque también hubiera deseado que las chicas estuvieran ahí.

Cuando Emmett se fue a cambiar y Jasper a descansar un poco me quede con mi madre, nos sentamos en el jardín bajo el techo mientras mirábamos hacia el amplio jardín. Verde, café...con ese olor tan característico de mi infancia.

− ¿Cómo esta Jessica?, su padre hubiera deseado que viniera.

Mi madre siempre ha estado al tanto de nuestra relación, relación que ella consideraba "equivoca", pero si eso me hacia feliz ella lo estaba igual. Jessica y yo crecimos casi juntos, su madre y padre se separaron cuando ella tenía diez años, pero ella se quedo en Seattle. Cuando tuvimos suficiente edad y teníamos claro lo que queríamos fuimos a Nueva York a seguir nuestros sueños, claro el nuevo esposo de su madre tenía 'amistades' que la ayudaron, claro ella rápidamente logro ser famosa. Y desde eso, no había regresado a Seattle.

−Ella está bien, tiene muchos trabajos en puerta –le respondí recostándome más en el banco, mamá me ofreció un té caliente, Seattle era un lugar lluvioso y fresco. Me sonrió ligeramente.

− ¿Y tú?, Jasper me ha mantenido informada de todo, y bueno ya sabes que Emmett canta por si solo.− su risa inundo el lugar, suave y musical –Me contó sobre Bella, dice que es una chica muy tímida y agradable, y dijo que la estas ayudando−informo bebiendo su café sin dejar de mirarme.

Sabía que había algo detrás de esa plática.

−Así es y las chicas se llevan mejor con ella que con mi novia−alegue divertido.

−Ellas nunca cambiaran−dijo sonriendo divertida mientras negaba.

−Bella es agradable, es cierto. Tiene algo que le agrada a ellas, y me gustaría saber porque siguen sin acostumbrarse a Jessica, apenas conocen a Bella y ya es su amiga.

−Bueno cariño, Jessica tampoco ha hecho algo para agradarles, y no puedes negarlo.

−Pero tampoco les ha hecho algo para que la traten casi indiferente.

−Bueno, se preocupan por ti –murmuró −, en el fondo solo quieren protegerte−.

Eso me pareció gracioso, ¿Protegerme? ¿A mí?

−Olvidémonos de eso, yo tengo curiosidad por esta chica, cuéntame más de Bella –se hizo para delante, para escuchar mejor, la mire reprobatoriamente −, ¡Siempre quiero conocer a los amigos de mis hijos! –inquirió riendo.

Papá nos alcanzo en la cena, el no tenía idea que llegaríamos antes así que estaba muy sorprendido, igual que cuando le dije que quería estudiar actuación y no un doctorado como él, se repuso rápidamente para saludarnos.

Aprovechamos esos días al máximo en familia, incluso papá pidió unas mini vacaciones, el cumpleaños de mamá paso entre risa y risa gracias a Emmett. Rose y Alice habían mandado regalos que la hicieron alegrarse e incluso la llamaron en la mañana. Según me contaron irían con Bella de compras, ojala sobreviviera.

Jessica igual la felicito. Mi madre era muy educada y tuvo una pequeña conversación con ella deseándole suerte, por eso amaba a mamá aun más. El último día que pasamos en Seattle papá y yo tuvimos una charla que no quiero recordar.

−_Soy tu padre Edward, me preocupo por ti. Pero la relación que mantienes con Jessica no te va a llevar en ningún lugar._

Le había dicho que no era así, aunque sinceramente no había pensado en el futuro, tener hijos y una casa, nunca había pasado por mi mente en ese momento. Sabía a conciencia que mi novia no era paciente con los niños, y no le podía hablar ni de matrimonio porque se _chiveaba_.

Eso no fue lo peor que pregunto mi padre.

"_¿Quieres a Jessica realmente o es solo costumbre?, ¿Ella te quiere, se preocupa por ti?"_

Lo que yo no entendí fue que últimamente todos me estaban poniendo en duda, mis amigos me hacían esas preguntas como arma de doble filo, ¿Pero mi padre? El siempre se mantuvo al margen, sin duda alguna, preferí que se hubiera mantenido así. Siempre.

Mientras iba en el avión y Jasper y Emmett dormían yo no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo mismo, después de años de relación con Jessica comenzaba a replantearme lo que sentía, y observaba si con ella tendría futuro alguno.

Llegue a la conclusión de que tenía que hablar con ella, y de esa manera responder al fin las preguntas que mi cerebro disparaba y todos cuestionaban.

* * *

**Lo bueno de esto es que ya casi no tienen que odiar a Jessica y a Jacob, porque bueno ya no aparecerán tanto, solo lo necesario todo se centrara en Bella y Edward y sus problemas y todo eso :)**

**Espero que les guste, jaja me comentaban que la lista le recordaba a "Un paseo para recordar" o algo así siempre quise leer ese libro, pero nunca lo encontré xD**

**Bueno este lunes comienzan mis clases, solo no se desesperen si no actualizo tanto como antes, pero entre la escuela, el servicio social, tareas, practicas y todo eso no siempre se puede :) Deseenme suerte, vale :)**

un trato: 10 RR y actualizo, ¿Que dicen? (cejas y ojitos)


	10. Mar abierto

**Cree un grupo en FB y bueno ahí voy a estar publicando algunos 'avances' o 'avisos' si quieren que les pase el link mandenme un PM o déjenme un RR y les mando el Link :)**

* * *

**Capitulo IX – Mar abierto**

**Edward**

El avión aterrizo entrando la noche. Alice y Rosalie esperaban a sus parejas a un costado de la entrada del aeropuerto, se veían completamente felices de reencontrarse con sus parejas. Después de saludarme Emmett y Rose se ofrecieron a llevarme en casa, sobretodo la segunda.

− ¿Qué tal el cumpleaños de Esme? ¿Le gustaron los obsequios? –pregunto mientras Emmett encendía su Jeep todo terreno y hacia maniobras para salir del estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Iba sentado en la parte de atrás observando la vista de Nueva York, ya no había lluvia como en Seattle, no, solo habían mucho ruido y estrés.

−Cariño, a Esme le encantaron pero hubiera preferido que tu y la enana viajaran con nosotros.

−Lo sé, me hubiera encantado ir –ella suspiro, y se volteo hacia mí. − ¿Por qué tan callado Ed.? ¿Todo bien? −.

Rosalie no era la persona con la que más congeniaba por su carácter y otras cosas pero tenía un sexto sentido muy afilado como mi madre, todos solíamos odiarlo. Ladee la cabeza quitándole importancia.

− ¿Qué hiciste mientras estaba en Seattle? – Le cuestiono Emmett con una sonrisa, suspire relajado porque eso hizo que Rose me olvidara por un momento y no continuara cuestionándome.

−Y el sábado salimos de compras con Bella, termino totalmente exhausta después de ese día dudo que quiera volver a salir con nosotras−Emmett soltó una carcajada, incluso sonreí. –Es demasiada tímida, pero incluso yo tendría miedo de volver a salir con Alice si me tratara como una muñeca. Lo bueno es que Bella no necesitara ropa por unos años −.

−Les pedí que no fueran tan exageradas con ella...Bella es muy tímida para juntarse con ustedes.

−Lo sé pero eso díselo a tu cuñada –Rose ladeo la cabeza a mi dirección. – Ella me preocupa−.

Emmett y yo la miramos confundidos.

− ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo?

−No, no es nada olvídenlo –sin embargo no pareció convencida.

Media hora después de dejarme en la puerta de mi casa recibí un mensaje de Rose pidiéndome que nos reuniéramos al otro día. Por algún motivo presentía que tenía algo importante que decirme.

Jessica llego unos diez minutos después, tiro su bolso rosa mexicano a un lado del suelo y corrió hacia mi enrollando sus largas piernas en mi cadera, la detuve de su cintura para que no cayera. Nos sonreímos antes de separarnos, me dejo un beso en los labios y se bajo.

− ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

−Largo.

−Lo supuse. Mi padre se entero de que viajaste y me llamó pidiéndome que fuera a visitarlo –negó con la cabeza− ¿Cuándo entenderá que ese lugar ya no es para mí? −.

−Bueno Jess ahí naciste siempre será tu hogar – ella frunció el seño –Además hace mucho que no hablas con él, es normal que quiera verte−.

−Bueno pero puede visitarnos cuando quiera solo tiene que salir de ese aburrido lugar y tomar un avión si tanto me extraña. No quiero pelear contigo amor así que mejor vayamos a la cama, ¿Si? −me jalo hasta nuestra habitación.

A la mañana siguiente nos sentamos a desayunar en la sala mientras veíamos un programa de televisión totalmente aburrido.

−Jess, ¿Te ves siendo madre?

Ella dejo de lado su taza de cereal, me miro como si tuviera dos cabezas y soltó una carcajada, ¿Qué? ¿Pensaba que estaba bromeando?

−Eddie, sabes que _eso_ no está dentro de mis aspiraciones.

−Sí, pero hablo en un futuro.

Ella se puso tensa y tomo de nuevo su plato de cereal.

−No lo sé, no puedo saber qué es lo que pasara dentro de tres años. Pero Edward eso definitivamente no es lo que quiero para mi, odio estar levantando juguetes y ropa sucia. Los llantos, y cambiar pañales−hizo una mueca de disgusto−Incluso odio hablar de ellos –se levanto del sofá y me dejo ahí totalmente desesperanzado.

Pero...yo si quería tener una familia.

.

.

Los zapatos de Rosalie retumbaron en mi sala, coloco su bolsa a un lado del sofá donde se acomodo y cruzo las piernas, parecía molesta.

− ¿Qué ocurrió?

−Sabes...odio que las personas se aprovechen de otras, odio la hipocresía – seguí sus palabras aun sin comprenderla, ¿Yo había hecho algo malo?

− ¿A qué te refieres? –inquirí.

Negó rítmicamente –A nada, no te preocupes solo...déjame comprender algo, ¿Qué opinas de Jacob?

− ¿A parte de que es un presumido y egoísta?

−ajam.

−Rose, odio los rompecabezas.

− ¿Crees que él se aprovecha de Bella? Es decir, ¿La manipula?

−Estoy seguro de ello. Pero ella parece estar bien con eso, además creo que él no le ayuda con su autoestima.

−Yo también estoy de acuerdo. Cuando salimos todo lo que eligió fue pensando en ese tipo, como sea, eres un ciego.

− ¡Que! –exclame aturdido.

−Eso, tu y Bella son un par de... –ella cero los ojos por unos momentos. –Tú te das cuenta de que Jacob se aprovecha de ella y Bella de que Jessica de ti, ¡Pero ninguno se da cuenta de que sus parejas son un par de manipuladores! –

− ¡Hey! ¡Rosalie! –la pare. –No digas eso de Tanya –gruñí enojado.

− ¡Vez ahí esta! La proteges demasiado que no te das cuenta de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.

−Y según tu ¿Qué sucede? –hable con ironía.

−Te lo diría pero no lo hare porque sé que no me creerías así que prefiero que te des cuenta por tus propios ojos.

−Así que solo viniste para ponerme a dudar de mi visión y de mi novia, ¿Y luego irte?−inquirí irritado.

−Bueno Edward, tú no sabes mucho de malas relaciones.

− ¿Y tu si? –reproche pero enseguida me arrepentí, los ojos de Rosalie se oscurecieron –Rose... −.

−Olvídalo Edward, yo lo he superado pero conozco las señales es por eso que te digo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es quitarte esa venda que tienes en los ojos. Te lo digo por tu bien, no porque quiero hacerte sufrir o algo así.

Salió de la casa, podía decir que estaba bien pero el portazo que dio al salir indicaba lo contrario.

Y parecía que lo malo no iba a terminar ahí...

**Bella**

_El no lo dijo..._

_El no lo hizo..._

_Me repetía constantemente mientras trataba de manejar mi respiración._

_− ¡Isabella! ¡Ven aquí tenemos que hablar antes de que tu Renne vuelva! –me trate de limpiar las lágrimas y salí a su encuentro._

_Lo vi acercarse a mí y se detuvo unos centímetros de mi, alzo su mano e instintivamente cerré los ojos esperando sentir su golpe pero nunca llego. Dejó una mano en mi mejilla y presionó nuestras frentes._

_−Lo lamento−se disculpo rozando delicadamente mi mejilla, aquella parte de mi rostro que ardía y dolía –Es que nena, no estaba preparado para 'eso' – abrí los ojos, sus orbes azules penetraron en mi memoria y removieron los recuerdos más actuales._

_−No quiero hacerlo –solloce._

_−Tenemos que deshacernos de él._

_− ¡No!_

_− ¡No te estoy preguntando estúpida! ¡Nadie debe enterarse! _

_− ¡No! –chille de nuevo._

_Me jalo del brazo a la fuerza, intente deshacerme de su agarre pero solo logre que se pusiera furioso, sentí de nuevo ardor pero estaba vez todo quedo negro._

_._

− ¡No! –chille sentándome rápidamente en la cama.

− ¡Demonios Bells! Deja dormir... –Jacob subió las sabanas aun más a su cuerpo.

Solo fue una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla, relájate Bella, relájate...

Todo paso.

El no va a regresar.

Me recosté de nuevo en la amplia cama, mi respiración se volvió más ligera cuando me di cuenta de que nada estaba sucediendo, sin embargo no pude volver a dormir. Solté unos pequeños sollozos contenidos, no quería que Jacob me viera así. Me escondí en el baño mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

Era una estúpida, ¿Por qué lloraba? ¡Era tan cobarde! ¡Tan solo había sido un sueño!

Demasiado real, si.

Me lave la cara y regrese a la cama, rodee a Jacob con mi brazo, al menos me sentía protegida.

Cuando me levante Jacob ya no estaba, me di un baño y me prepare para ir a trabajar. Todo de manera casi robótica, después de mi sueño había recordado muchas cosas, ¿Por qué aparecían en ese momento?

−Emily y Sam nos invitaron a cenar en su casa esta noche.

− ¿Alguna buena razón? –no me sentía con ganas.

−Sí, Emily está embarazada –el aire salió de mis pulmones.

Oh, eso era genial.

−Sam debe estar muy feliz.

−Claro, ya empezó a elegir nombres y ni siquiera ha nacido. Incluso el muy idiota cree que yo debo seguirlo, ¿Puedes creerlo?

Un hijo, Sam le había sugerido que tuviera un hijo.

−yo, Jacob no me siento muy bien. Sabes, de hecho creo que no iré a trabajar−sentía un dolor inmenso en el alma.

−Sí, te vez muy pálida –se acerco a mí para tocar mi frente sudorosa –A de ser tu presión –sugirió.

−Discúlpame con ellos pero no creo que vaya.

−No te preocupes por ellos, lo entenderán. Ve al médico –asentí, −No me esperes despierta y por cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿Bien? −.

−Te lo prometo.

Se despidió de mi, marque a la empresa y les dije avise que no iría, odiaba faltar al trabajo sobretodo porque ese proyecto en que estábamos actualmente era muy importante para todos. Gracias al cielo Ángela me pondría después al tanto.

Fui al hospital, el doctor Gerandy me atendió.

−Isabella que bueno verte por aquí, ¿Cómo has estado?

Suspire.

−No tan bien.

El me hizo un chequeo general pero no encontró nada, sin embargo me sugirió lo mismo que la última vez que estuve ahí, pero una vez más me negué. Era enfermizo querer vivir en la ignorancia pero así lo prefería de cualquier manera no necesitaba ayuda psicológica.

−Te daré unas vitaminas, y trata de no estresarte demasiado.

Estaba sana, y eso era prueba de ello.

Sin embargo en el departamento me desmorone por un momento, no estaba del todo bien. Cuando tocaron el timbre me seque rápidamente las lágrimas. Iba cerrar la puerta pero él fue más rápido, odiaba que me vieran...así.

−Bella... –su sonrisa se esfumo. − ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? – dude.

−Si –eso sonó muy falso, muy cortado.

El suspiro y me abrazo tan rápido que apenas pude prevenirme cuando sentí mi cara en su fuerte pecho, sin querer mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

−Si no me quieres decir lo que ocurre está bien, pero no digas que estas bien cuando no lo estas.

Me aferre mas a él, en ese momento él era mi salvavidas en ese mar abierto.

* * *

**¡Al fin pude actualizar! No me maten, ¡No por favor!**

**Es solo que no pude actualizar, el semestre acaba de empezar y llego a mi casa a las siete de la noche y solo para hacer tareas, ¿Pueden cree que me eligieron como jefa de grupo? ¡A mi la mas calmada del grupo! _Malditos..._**

**Como sea.**

**¿Que creen que le haya sucedido a Bella?**

**¿Creen que edward es un ciego?**

**¿Les parece bien que Rose le haya dicho eso?**

**¿Que creen que es lo que sabe Rose? uhh..**

No pude leer RR pero voy a leerlos ahora, siempre me pone nerviosa esto de leerlos :)

Nos vemos próximamente, no se desesperen, por favor. Se los suplico.

**¿10 rr?**

**L.M.**


	11. Nosotros

**Capitulo X− Nosotros.**

Después de algunos minutos me separe de su cuerpo, lo invite a pasar al departamento. Corrí al baño a lavarme el rostro, me veía tan horrible, tan pálida y vacía. Vacilante fui a la cocina por un café para él y un té para mí, me senté frente a él. Sentía su mirada preocupada, ¿De verdad se preocupaba por alguien como yo?

− ¿No me dirás, cierto?

En vez de responderle mire al suelo. No le contaría, necesitaba más tiempo que unas semanas para contarle que no era una _buena_ persona como él creía.

− ¿Cuándo volviste?

Hui de sus ojos esmeralda encontrando la taza de té muy interesante. Lo escuche soltar un suspiro lento y suave.

−Ayer en la noche. Quise llamar pero preferí venir... –le medio sonreí, me gustaba su compañía resultaba tranquilo. − ¿Esta Jacob? −.

−No, él está en una fiesta con su agente y su esposa.

− ¿Por qué no fuiste? –me alce de hombros. Si respondía a eso regresaríamos a lo mismo. –Bueno, prefiero que estés aquí, vayamos a cenar algo, creo que necesitas distraerte un poco –se levanto de su lugar, acomodo su chaqueta de cuero y me ofreció su mano.

−Yo no creo…

−Vamos, necesito platicar con alguien –si leía entre líneas podía escuchar desesperación.

−No me siento bien.

− Ah... ¿Quieres que me vaya?

− ¡No! –Replique rápidamente –Es decir, bueno... está bien pero solo unas horas –asintió rápidamente aceptando el trato.

Supongo que no tenia apetito porque apenas pude comer algo y eso porque el chico que tenia de compañía prometió que me daría la comida como bebé si yo no hacia un esfuerzo para probar bocado. El restaurante vegetariano fue una buena opción, la ensalada me pareció ligera, la verdad no había probado mucho bocado de ahí mi poca energía y mi palidez.

−Yo...bueno, ¿Por qué estas tan serio?

Edward se sentó más derecho.

−Te has dado cuenta−murmuro con una sonrisa de lado, fingida.

−Sí, tu personalidad es un poco extrovertida, ¿Paso algo con tu familia? –divague tratando de medir mis palabras, esperando que no fuera el caso.

−Estoy muy confundido, demasiado.

− ¿Y eso?

Guardo silencio, y me sonrió débilmente.

−He estado pensando mucho en el futuro, ¿Sabes? – apoye mis codos en la mesa, mi barbilla entre mis manos, el tenia mi atención. ¿Porque estaría confundido? −Yo quiero tener una familia, hijos tal vez un perro, unos columpios en el jardín, que se yo... –entrecerró los ojos –Claro no es que lo quiera ahora, es solo que ya no estoy tan seguro d que lo quiera con Jessica−jugueteo con una servilleta y luego me miró –Ella odia a los niños, bueno no en sí, pero tampoco son sus preferidos y últimamente estamos tan...alejados, creo que demasiado−soltó un suspiro profundo.

No sabía que decir, no exactamente.

No ha de ser fácil vivir con alguien que no deseo lo mismo que tu.

−Y... ¿entonces crees que tu relación con ella está en la cuerda floja? –Asintió –Mira, tal vez solo estén pasando por un mal momento, ya sabes es normal en las relaciones. Y en un futuro ella puede cambiar de decisión con respecto a los hijos−traque en seco, yo lo haría. –aun es muy joven para pensar en eso, solo hay que esperar −.

−Tal vez, gracias por escucharme y no decir nada, Rose dice que soy un ciego por andar con ella, bueno toda mi familia cree que no me llevara a ningún lugar estar con ella.

Hice una mueca.

−Alice me dijo lo mismo respecto a Jake, ella dijo que tu y yo somos una vergüenza –rodee los ojos –Pero bueno al final del día no importa lo que la gente piense si eres feliz.

Hubo un incomodo silencio. Fue extraño parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, de pronto levanto la mirada.

− ¿Qué ocurre si al final del día no soy feliz?

Abrí la boca pero no salió nada.

− ¿Tu eres feliz Bella? –pregunto con la mirada baja.

Fue mi turno para perderme en mis pensamientos, ¿Era feliz? Justo en ese momento la respuesta seria no, francamente no era feliz desde hace mucho, para empezar cuando mis padres se separaron y luego cuando conocí al hombre que me quito mucho más de lo que me dio.

Tal vez no era feliz, no del todo, pero tampoco vivía en un infierno, Jacob lo hacía mejor, pero eso era porque él no conocía mi historia, de cualquier manera no debería estar replanteandome eso, yo estaba bien como había aprendido a vivir y por nada del mundo quería romper las reglas que me había interpuesto.

−Sabes Bella, nuestra vida es ¿Difícil? Por no decir una mierda.

−La mía no.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, una de burla, me enojo al principio pero en el fondo tenía tanta razón que me confundía. Yo estaba mal y él lo sabía, claro que nuestra vida era una mierda, pero al menos el tenia familia. Familia cercana, no huyó de donde su madre, y tampoco de su pasado como yo hice, como hacía.

−Edward... –lo llame, −No más Jessica ni Jake, solo nosotros, ¿Si? –casi suplique.

−Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

Y así sellamos nuestro neutral trato.

.

.

Habían pasado seis días desde esa platica que mantuve con Edward. Me hubiera gustado decir que me encontraba mejor pero no. Es decir, no se había repetido mi pesadilla pero algunos recuerdos sí. Jacob apenas se daba cuenta de que estaba mal, había algo que me inquietaba mucho, él casi no me tocaba, apenas me besaba, era como si huyera de mí.

Tal vez solo era el estrés.

Había viajado por la mañana después de decirme que iría a una sesión de fotos en Brasil y se quedaría unos días ahí, prometió mandarme fotos. Me estaba preparando un desayuno ligero cuando el timbre sonó.

Era Emily, hacia mucho que no la veía, Sam apenas la dejaba salir y con el embarazo se había vuelto aun más sobreprotector.

−Emily, pasa, ¿Cómo estás?

Su cabello caía ligeramente por sus hombros, traía un vestido ligero y ancho. Sus ojos negros como la noche brillaban con curiosidad.

−Hola Bells, bueno aproveche que Sam no me hostiga para venir a verte.

Se relajo en mi sofá, su vientre apenas se notaba,

−Felicidades por tu embarazo no pude ir porque estaba enferma.

−Sí, Jacob dijo eso. Hace tanto que no nos juntamos los cuatro, odio que tengan que viajar tanto.

−Lo sé. Pero el siempre te lleva –sabia que una mujer embarazada no debía tomar café así que le di un vaso con jugo de naranja.

La última vez que habíamos coincidido fue en una cena de beneficencia, claro en ese momento yo no sabía que ella estaría ahí. Emily era una mujer muy fuerte, muy responsable y alegre.

−Oye, vine porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte –titubeo. –Jacob no te ama –fruncí mi seño.

− ¿ah? –fue todo lo que dije. –De donde sacaste eso Emily, tal vez malinterpretaste las cosas él y yo... −.

−Sam me odiara, Jacob igual pero los escuche hablando, el egoísta de Sam cree que debería de terminar contigo para poder llegar más lejos con Jessica−sentí una pesadez colocarse en mi pecho, el no haría eso. No, no me dejaría.

−Pero Jessica tiene novio.

−Yo no escuche la respuesta de Jacob pero tú me agradas mucho, y Sam últimamente es un maldito cínico que solo quiere más dinero. Y bueno Jacob también desea más fama. Estoy segura de que mereces más.

Ella me dijo cosas que no hubiera querido saber.

Una de ellas que la sesión de fotografía de Brasil no era solo para Jake, también para Stanley. Ambos estaban juntos en ese momento. Y eso me rompía el corazón, Jacob me lo había ocultado, no solo eso, en una entrevista para ellos dijeron que se habían conocido en una cafetería, Jacob había contado nuestra historia, la había vendido.

Emily dijo que me había invitado varias veces con él para vernos ella y yo o los cuatro pero el simplemente al otro día decía que no podía, lo curioso fue que él nunca me pregunto, nunca me entere de esas invitaciones.

Y en ese momento la visión de Jacob cambio.

¿Lo avergonzaba? ¿Estaba conmigo solo por el sexo?

Pero el se había alejado...tal vez ni era por eso. Yo ya no tenía idea de donde me encontraba.

.

.

Tome una pequeña mochila, unas ropas, mi abrigo y luego un taxi. Me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa, y si Edward no estaba, ¿Y si no quería ir?, aun con dudas toque el timbre de su casa, su casa me agradaba, me recibió con su cabellos totalmente revuelto.

− ¿No es muy temprano para dormir?

− ¿Tu no duermes a las ocho de la noche? –me reto con una sonrisa amenazando a salir. − ¿Así que...? –me dejo pasar mientras me miraba seriamente.

−Estaba en casa, sola y pensando que no podía seguir haciendo nada cuando mi pareja está feliz de la vida con otra.

−Discutí con mi novia, ella dijo que no volvería−se alzo de hombros.

− ¿Quieres replantearte algo?

− ¿Cuál es el plan? –pregunto con una mueca triste.

−Es temporada de Beisbol, uh...una compañera me consiguió dos boletos, y tu lista decía que querías ir a uno así que... –deje la información de manera abierta y le sonreí suavemente, su rostro estaba sorprendido, parpadeo antes de soltar una risa.

− ¿Es enserio? ¿Los conseguiste? ¿Cómo?

−Información confidencial –le quite importancia.

En realidad Ángela me lo había facilitado, Ben su novio era periodista de deportes así que no fue difícil conseguirlos, sus ojos brillaron de una forma sorprendente, como cuando un niño veía un juguete nuevo.

− ¿Cuándo?

−Bueno ahí va la otra sorpresa, tú dijiste que querías ir a un lugar sin dirección así que eso haremos, y después iremos al juego claro.

− ¿Estás jugando? ¿Un viaje en carretera? Son las siete de la noche.

−mmm…no, es enserio así que corre.

−Pero si sabes el lugar no vale, se supone que es sin destino fijo.

−Bueno, será sin destino fijo para ti, pero no para mí. ¡Corre Edward!

− ¿Qué equipos?

Recordé lo que decían los boletos.

−No te puedo decir, es sorpresa.

El dudo, parecía mover su cuerpo y regresarlo al mismo lugar, sonrió y corrió a su habitación totalmente precipitado.

Yo no sabía mucho de beisbol así que no tenía idea de porque quería ir, lo que si sabía era que quería ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño. Media hora después estábamos saliendo del garaje con su auto, yo lo estaba manejando, al principio fue muy reacio sobre que 'nadie' tocaba su auto, pero ahí estaba yo en el asiento del piloto manejando por la ruta 495 con destino a...lo que viniera.

* * *

**Bueno no daré excusas largas, no pude subir porque si son de Mexico sabrán que los maestros estuvieron en huelga por la nueva reforma, asi que no tenia la excusa de estar haciendo tarea para prender la compu, y ahora todos nos tienen haciendo las tareas que hubiéramos hecho en esas dos senas, con decirles que hoy solo dormí tres horas y a la escuela.**

**En**fin, el capitulo es corto, pero el siguiente, uf, les juro que me amaran, se quieren que las cosas se movilicen entre nuestra parejita, déjenme un lindo RR. **EL GRUPO DEL FB**: ( A VER SI SALE, QUITEN ESPACIOS): groups / 509024485841942 /

**SI LAS COSAS VAN BIEN, HOY SUBIRÉ UN ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. Saludos :)**


End file.
